One Part Criminal, Two Parts Alpha
by MMG Stitched Heart
Summary: Damon Field, an English Second-Generation Alpha who claims two abilities, is urged to join Dr. Rosen's team by the Doc himself. Upon joining, Damon attempts to win Rachel's affection and the trust of his co-workers who all doubt the man's 'good intentions'. Gary knows something is up yet everyone seems to ignore it. Is Damon using the team or is he really in need of their help?
1. Join Us

'ALPHAS'

Season 1 EXTRA : 'One Part Criminal, Two Parts Alpha'

A man in a black hood ran through the darkened streets of New York, looking at every object surrounding him. The street lights shining bright in the late hour reflected onto his pants, flashing light from the silver chains. As he ran, homeless men avoided his dashing figure, trying not to fall over onto the street they were bound to. He ran and ran through the night towards an office building shrouded in darkness. The office building contained people he had wanted to meet for a very long time. These people would be able to understand him. He had traveled miles across the ocean and ran from police just to get here. Just to meet these people. And just for their help in return for his. He knew that they would want his abilities. And if they could help him...he could get away.

He ran to the building and opened the door in haste. He had to move. They would find him. He ran to the elevator and punched the correct floor button, hopping up and down on his heels as he waited, wishing he could make the elevator go faster. Then he remembered - he could. He looked at his dark hand then clenched it tightly into a fist, slowly moving that fist upwards. The lights flashed in the elevator and the machine started to go faster, screeching the chains that pulled it up and let it down. He heard the ding indicating he was at the right floor. His fist dropped to his side then he smiled as the steel doors slowly opened. There, in front of him, stood Bill Harken, aiming his gun at the doors.

"Put your hands up where I can see 'em!" Bill commanded of the young man as the lights flickered.

The man laughed, "Well, boy, am I not surprised! You Americans use guns like us English use vulgar words!" His London accent shone through his words as he spoke.

"Hands up," Bill demanded again.

"Alright, alright," The black-clad young man said as he raised his hands. "But I can't say it'll be good for you..." Bill suddenly raised from the ground, latched onto the ceiling by his belt. He demanded the young man drop him.

Damon joked, "Why don't you take me to your leader first?"

...

"Damon Field, capable of magnetic control and transduction. That's an interesting combination of likewise abilities," Dr. Rosen said, examining Damon's file. "It says here that your father was capable of transduction and your mother was capable of magnetic control. It's rare that a child inherits the abilities of both parents. It's even rarer that an Alpha has two abilities."

"That's me, child of two Alphas. The one and only," Damon said pompously, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back into the sofa. A smirk spread on his handsome face as Dr. Rosen looked at his file further. A look of surprise came to Dr. Rosen's wrinkled face as he read a statement he wished he hadn't seen.

"You were charged with theft, two DIYs, sexual assault, and..._murder_? Damon, I can't help you with this. You're a criminal, there is nothing I can do about that," Dr. Rosen said, reasonably appalled by Damon's record.

"I've been framed," Damon blurted, his voice serious.

Dr. Rosen looked at him then at the record then at him again, "What do you mean 'You've been framed'?"

Damon exclaimed, leaning forward towards Dr. Rosen, "For murder and sexual assault. I never even touched that bloody woman and then she goes and gets herself murdered so her family will blame me! It's mental, I say!" His choice of words were a stronger indication of his U.K. nationality.

Dr. Rosen shook his head and said, a small disappointed laugh in his voice, "I really don't think she intended her death just so they'd have a better reason to arrest you, Damon."

Damon exclaimed, "I know, but it damn well seems that way!"

"What exactly do you expect me to do, Damon?" Dr. Rosen asked, using that shrink voice Bill hates so.

"I expect you to find out if it was a bloody 'Alpha' or just some ass trying to be a big shot!"

Dr. Rosen was silent. He clapped his hands together then said, "This is a very strange request..."

Gary was standing in the doorway, his eyes focused on nothing in particular though he addressed Dr. Rosen, "If it's a request then he should pay us. I think we should start charging people with requests. He should pay us. He requested so he should pay us."

Dr. Rosen was silent. As much as Dr. Rosen hated to charge an Alpha in trouble, Damon wasn't a 'bloke' worth trusting and, for all he knew, Damon could be lying. He really could've killed that woman. His desperation will depend his pay. That could help Dr. Rosen determine the man's intent.

"Gary does have a point, Damon. If you really want our unsolicited help," Dr. Rosen was interrupted.

"Yes, please! I'll give you anything and everything! I'll even fix that light in the bathroom for god's sake! Whatever you want!"

Dr. Rosen was surprised. He didn't think Damon would respond that way. He thought, _Perhaps Damon really is in trouble..._

He looked at Damon's file skeptically. All charges other than the murder and sexual assault had been dropped. Damon was clean. He examined it further. His school records were excellent, he had a degree in computer engineering, and his only problem was being consent to treatment for attempted suicide and chronic hallucinations in 2010. Damon had schizophrenia. Mild, yes, but the report still shows symptoms worth concern.

Dr. Rosen looked at a piece of Damon's wrist peeking out from his hoodie. The wrist was ridden with deep gash scars and burn marks. The gashes were obviously self-inflicted but, as for the burns, that looked like torture. The burns, each only a few inches apart, are likely results from his times in a rather unpleasant foster care. According to his file, he spent three years in a foster family that was arrested for child abuse. When ever he'd tell the Social Worker that his 'family' was torturing him, because of his schizophrenia they assumed he was lying and just inflicting the torture himself. After he aged-out, he lived on the streets of Manchester, England until he was nineteen. Nothing more than the criminal charges and institutionalization is recent. Almost all of the information on him ends at 2008. Dr. Rosen wondered how someone with abilities like his was able to disappear completely for three whole years.

Dr. Rosen flipped through the pages again. Something about the file seemed 'fishy' but Dr. Rosen ignored the feeling, disregarding it as mere distrust. His thumb pushed the pages describing his crimes at a rapid speed. Dr. Rosen knew he could help Damon if he'd let him. None of this would matter. Damon would be a new man. He could put this behind him. He pulled Nina out of a very dark place. Rosen looked up from the files on Damon Field, not noticing the single picture of a young woman in black fall to the carpet beneath his chair.

"I want you to join us."

...

Thanks for reading! I haven't watched the show in awhile so excuse the crappy representation. ;)

I am open to constructive criticism!


	2. A Suspicious Date

Chapter 2 - 'One Part Criminal, Two Parts Alpha'

Damon laughed. He, a criminal capable of literally destroying each and every person in this facility, would join a bunch of peppy, goody-two-shoe Alphas in the fight against evil? Ha! The thought amused Damon yet, deep inside, this was what he wanted.

"Really?" He asked, a little surprised. "That's all you want? Jeez, I might as well have joined the bloody cops! Oh, wait, they're hunting for my skins." Damon's sarcasm did not amuse Rosen.

"Or, of course, I could call the police," Dr. Rosen said, standing up and reaching for the phone on his desk.

Desperation and fear caught Damon tightly. "No! Please, please don't!"

Rosen looked back at Damon and smirked. He truly was desperate.

"Well then, would you like to be a member of my team? You're skill set could be very useful once controlled," Dr. Rosen stated, still smirking at Damon and his desperation.

Damon smiled. He looked kind when he did. "Yes, I'd love that-er-I mean, I accept the...um...offer...?"

"Well then, I welcome you. Rachel can give you the tour, though it's not much, and introduce you to the others." Dr. Rosen looked at Gary whom was still standing in the doorway. "You've obviously met Gary."

Damon looked back at the young man standing behind him. He winked flirtatiously at Gary, who then flinched as if something had struck him physically. And something had. Damon's transduction was something of a disruptor in Gary's streams, meaning he could cancel them out completely or use them against others, Gary included, to cause physical pain. Damon didn't need much help controlling his powers...or so he thought.

"Ow!" Gary exclaimed as the electric wave struck his forearm like a mild electrocution.

Dr. Rosen looked at Gary curiously.

"He attacked me! Dr. Rosen, Damon attacked me," Gary exclaimed again, the electric shock surging through his body making his speech shaky. Gary rubbed the spot where Damon had shocked him, examining the skin for a burn or bruise.

"Damon, please try not to attack the others while you're here," Dr. Rosen said, disappointed.

Damon only intended to slightly jolt the boy, not full-on electrocute him. The guilt set in but he shooed it away. Damon shrugged then said, "Oh, sorry."

Gary walked away unannounced, supposedly to his office.

Damon clapped his olive-skinned, long hands together. "So, where's this 'Rachel'?"

"Down the hall," Dr. Rosen responded, shoving Damon's file into the drawer behind his desk.

Damon stood up then left Dr. Rosen's office. He looked around, staring in awe at the building he was finally inside. He saw Nina fixing her makeup, Gary surfing the internet, Bill staring him down from across the office, Cameron bouncing his baseball across the wall, and Rachel washing off the top of her desk. He slowly approached her then knocked on the side of her office door. Rachel didn't hear him. She was doing a visual on her desk to examine the germs that needed to be removed. Damon looked around her office, waiting for her to notice him. He knocked again just as she was finishing her visual, startling her. She jumped, placing her medium-skinned hand upon her slightly exposed chest. "Oh, Damon. Sorry I was-"

"Visualizing? I don't mind. Do what you gotta do."

Rachel smiled slightly. She pushed a strand of dark hair out of her pretty face.

Damon smiled at her then asked, "So, is there any empty offices or am I being kicked to the hall? I don't mind sharing as long as it's not with that guy." Damon leaned his head towards Cameron, accidentally shutting down Gary's internet and blowing out a light. Damon breathed in slowly, assessing the damage he just accidentally did.

"Sorry, blokes. I'll fix it."

"That makes two!" Gary yelled from his office. "He broke the one in the bathroom and the one in the hall. That's two lights in one day."

"Okay, Gary," Rachel called back.

"Right, so, about that office..."

"Yeah, there's an empty one down the hall. I'll show you there."

They walked down the now darker hall until they reached a small room with a wall-wide window.

"Nice view," Damon said, laughing.

"One of the best," Rachel said.

Damon then changed the subject quickly, "So, Rachel, I know we just met but...are you busy Friday night?"

"Why?" Rachel asked, avoiding the obvious purpose.

"Well, why else? I like you. And I'd like it even more if I could know you just a little better." Damon winked, shocking Gary unintentionally.

Gary exclaimed, "Ow! Damon!"

"Sorry!" Damon yelled.

Rachel let out a little laugh, "I-uh-I don't know...I'll have to think about it..."

Damon walked a little closer to her. She looked down at her shoes, trying to avoid gazing at him.

"Please?" He asked, his charming accent seeping into Rachel.

After 'thinking' it over, Rachel said, "I don't think I'm busy on Friday."

"How does dinner and a movie sound?" Damon asked.

Rachel said, "That sounds great."

Damon scratched the back of his head, thinking, "I can't really set a time or anything but I'll call a day ahead."

"Okay," Rachel said with a laugh.

After several seconds of silence, Damon said, "Well, I should get decorating...or cleaning...or maybe both..."

"Right, um, I'll go," Rachel mumbled as she left.

Damon called to her as she walked down the hall, only a few feet away from the office, "See you whenever!"

Rachel nodded silently, still smiling shyly. She got a date! No more dating second-cousins or having Gary pretend to be her boyfriend at family gatherings. She could actually have a boyfriend. Rachel told herself not to get her hopes up but she couldn't help it. Damon may be sort of a street rat but he was nice, good-looking and rather intelligent. If she was with him, her mother probably wouldn't worry about her so much. All of this pleasant thought was quickly cut-off by two unpleasantries. First, she can hardly handle a kiss. And second, what would Dr. Rosen think? He wasn't too happy when Hicks and Nina were together. How would he react if Rachel was dating _Damon_, of all people. He'd probably be less upset if she was dating Gary. At least she knows him well. However, in Rachel's eyes, she and Gary as an item could never happen. He's like a child. That would be weird. Actually, that would be _really _weird. It'd be like dating a ten-year-old. Which would be even weirder...

Rachel walked back to her office and sat down at her desk. As much as she wanted to squeal in excitement, she knew that'd be very unprofessional.

_Aw, screw it, _she thought as she let out a small squeal. Dr. Rosen then walked by and asked, confused and very possibly concerned, "Are you alright, Rachel? I heard you squeal." He looked at her intensely.

Rachel quickly improvised an excuse, returning to her often serious demeanor, "Oh, I found a pile of rat excrement in the corner and it made me gag...er, squeal...in disgust."

Dr. Rosen didn't believe her, "Well, okay, Rachel. But if anything is wrong, you know you can tell me."

"Yes, Dr. Rosen, I know," Rachel said, cleaning off her desk with a paper towel doused in Windex.

_Oh...that's for the window..._

She proceeded to wipe her desk with the wrong paper towel as Dr. Rosen stared at her, using his psychologist-eyes. Dr. Rosen then said, readying himself to leave, "That paper towel has Windex on it. That won't do much for the desk besides ruin it." He then walked away, leaving Rachel in silence. She threw the towel away and quickly used the furniture cleaner to wipe off the still-wet desk. She let out a large sigh, threw away all of the dirty paper towels and then threw herself into her office chair, placing her head in her hands. The ring on her middle finger was still wet from the paper towel. It was cold in her otherwise hot forehead, still steaming from the awkward encounter with Dr. Rosen. She stayed in that position for a moment then went back to work, examining a file on an Alpha that could be responsible for Damon's framing Gary had pulled up.

...

Hey, MMG here. Okay, so I thought I should explain one thing: Damon is bisexual. I thought it would sort of work with his odd character if he didn't have any set gender preference.


	3. Anti-Transduction

Chapter 3

At the same time, Gary was trying to make sense of what he had seen. His thoughts were all a jumbled mess as usual but he was trying to organize them. He had witnessed all of what had happened in Damon's office through a security camera conveniently aimed at the window. He heard through Rachel's phone and was surprised. Why would Rachel do that? Damon was right when he said they had only just met. Why would she go on a date with a man she had just met? That didn't make any sense to Gary. He also didn't like Damon. He blew out lights and whenever he'd wink, he'd shock Gary. He did not like that one bit. He wasn't sure how to convey his emotions among other things he wasn't sure of as well. For example, is he still supposed to be Rachel's boyfriend? He forgot if she said he wasn't supposed to anymore. That _really _bugged him. What bugged him even more was how Damon messed up his signals. He had a hard time getting into the security camera because Damon was blocking him out. He had an even harder time getting into Rachel's phone _also_ because of Damon. He was messing with Gary's abilities and he was sure Damon was doing it on purpose. That isn't very nice. Gary wanted to do something about it. He thought he should perhaps tell Rachel that Damon wasn't good for him. And maybe that he heard the conversation. Without giving it any further thought, Gary left his office and went to Rachel's. He stood in the doorway silently.

"Hi, Gary. What's up?" Rachel asked.

"You shouldn't go on a date with Damon. Dr. Rosen said we shouldn't trust him so you shouldn't date him," Gary said, getting straight to the point as he usually does.

Rachel said, shocked, "Gary...how did you know Damon asked me out?"

Gary said, nervously rolling the band on his wrist, "There's a camera outside his window." Gary pointed towards the security camera for a few seconds. "And you're phone gives off audio signals. I was able to pick it up but Damon kept on blocking it. I only heard a little. Damon was blocking it because he didn't want me to hear. He tried to block the camera too!"

"Gary!" Rachel exclaimed, irritated by Gary's nosiness.

"Damon isn't good, Rachel. You shouldn't trust Damon. Dating him would mean you trust him. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend and you shouldn't date Damon."

Rachel was now angry. Not only did Gary eavesdrop on her conversation with Damon, but now he was telling her what to do. She didn't like it and she really didn't like Gary at the moment. Usually Rachel knew Gary had no idea what he was saying and Rachel could contain herself, but this time, Gary went to far. Rachel was unable to calm herself and blew up in fury. (Not literally, of course.)

"Gary! Why did you do that?! The conversations I have with others are absolutely none of your business!"

Gary flinched from her fury. Rachel then pushed him out of her office. "Go!"

Gary flinched again. He then walked quickly back to his office. The entire group stared at Rachel skeptically. She walked back into her office, head held in her hands. She sat down, sighing deeply.

Gary stood in his office. He made Rachel mad. He didn't like making Rachel mad. While standing there in guilt, he picked up a signal from Anna.

"What are you doing Gary?" The voice asked.

Gary responded, "I'm being confused, Anna. A friend of mine is making a very bad choice and I'm confused about it."

"Why are you confused?"

"I"m confused because the guy she wants to date is bad, Anna."

Gary then saw a large surge in the electromagnetic waves around him. It quickly rushed at him, knocking him to the floor and sending a powerful electric shock through his body. He was quickly rendered unconscious, much to Anna's dismay.

Anna asked, "Gary?"

"Gary, are you there?"

"Gary?"

"Gary?"

"Gary?"

"GARY?!"

The signal then buzzed, flickered and altered, the voice calling Gary changing in pitch and language. It then disappeared along with all the other electromagnetic streams surrounding the unconscious young man. Something was wrong and only Gary could see it.


	4. Secrets of the Past

**I haven't watched the show in a while so none of the characters are as spot-on as they could be. **

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

A voice called to Gary, "Gary? Gary, can you hear me?"

Gary's blue eyes slowly opened and focused on Dr. Rosen, who was standing above him on the floor. Gary felt like he had been fried...and he had.

"Gary, what happened?" Dr. Rosen asked, holding Gary's face in his hands.

"I was electrocuted, Dr. Rosen. Damon electrocuted me," Gary said, pulling himself up from the floor.

Gary's eyes found Damon in the corner of his office, standing there with a worried look on his face. "Sorry, Gary. I really didn't mean to. I've still gotta get these little electric seizures under control."

"Dr. Rosen, he's lying," Gary said, 100% sure Damon had electrocuted him on purpose.

"I swear, Gary, it was an accident!" Damon exclaimed, trying to clear his already suspicious name.

Gary's eyes drifted as they usually do, not focused on anything in particular, yet still he addressed Damon, "You did it on purpose, Damon. I know you did."

Damon looked like he was worried, like he feared Gary knew something. Did Gary know something Damon didn't want him to? The others in the room weren't sure but a rather suspicious aura surrounded them.

Dr. Rosen said, under the belief Damon had not purposely harmed Gary, "Gary, Damon had no intentions of hurting you."

He added, "How this happened, I don't know, but I can guarantee that it in no way was on purpose. Now, if everyone could please resume their activities; We have a murderer to catch."

Dr. Rosen stood, helping Gary from the ground then walked towards the door, stopping to whisper something to Damon that Gary did not hear. Damon then followed Dr. Rosen back to his office.

As everyone left, Rachel stayed behind.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Gary," She said. "You were right."

Gary said, "I know I'm right. You don't have to tell me that."

Rachel was about to say something but was interrupted, "Oh! And you're forgiven."

Rachel let out a small laugh. "Thank you, Gary."

"You shouldn't date other people when you're with someone else. Mom told me that."

"Which is why, Gary, I need you to know that you're not supposed to be my pretend boyfriend anymore."

"Why?" He asked, thoroughly confused. Why would Rachel break up with him? Gary knew what 'pretending to be her boyfriend' meant but slightly believed he really _was _her boyfriend. She was breaking up with him and, even if it was only a pretend break-up for a pretend relationship, it hurt.

"Gary, I asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend that one time because I didn't have a date and I had no desire to be stuck dating second-cousins for the rest of my life. Thank you for being my boyfriend but you can stop now. We aren't really dating."

_Why is Rachel doing this? I thought she wanted me to be her boyfriend? What happened?_

Had it been any other situation, Gary would've simply said 'Okay' and walked away, no questions asked. But now…why? Why does it hurt? Why does he not want her to be with Damon? Why does he feel jealous when they're together?

Gary understood the concept of love but, other than when he was with Anna, he never felt it. However, with Anna, it was a friend-love…but, with Rachel, it was much more than simple friendship.

"Gary, I'd really like it if you'd leave Damon and I be, okay? I know you don't trust him, I understand. This could be my only chance at an _actual _relationship. I really appreciate your concern. It's…sweet of you."

The halt in her sentence only made Gary's stomach fall further.

"But, really, Gary, I'm fine," She said. She then smiled at him and left.

Gary didn't know what to do now. Rachel was going to be with a man who no one trusted. No one but her, anyway. Things were bad, really, really bad.

* * *

**Things were even worse for Damon,** who stood in Dr. Rosen's office as he set up an old video camera he pulled from the closet.

_"I know."_

Those were the words Dr. Rosen said to Damon as they left Gary's office.

_"I know."_

The words shot through Damon's soul like bullets and ringed in his mind like an obnoxious bell.

_"I know."_

What did Dr. Rosen know? Damon feared he knew too much, that he knew Damon's secret. If Dr. Rosen knew his secret, Damon would be done for. They wouldn't keep him here. He couldn't let that happen.

"I know," Dr. Rosen began. "You're past."

Damon let out a sigh of pure relief. His past was all Dr. Rosen knew.

"Red Flag," He continues. "Killed your parents, didn't they, Damon Field the fifth?"

Damon said, "You know that part, huh? It's not much of a secret, really."

"You're no 'ordinary' Alpha, Damon," Dr. Rosen said as he balanced the tripod, stretching the legs apart and placing them evenly on the floor. "Please, sit down."

Damon looked at the sofa behind him hesitantly, considering it, then sat down anyway.

"You have two abilities, the highest IQ I've seen so far, mild schizophrenia and you're family was a line of rich Nobles. I find it strange that none of your privileged relatives took you and your sister in."

Damon's eyes widened. _How the hell did he figure out about her?_

Damon remained silent, possibly contemplating his next move.

Dr. Rosen continued, taking Damon's silence as a sign of understanding, "The file you gave me was a fake. Your full name is Damon James Field the Fifth, your father was Damon James Field the Fourth, a noble from England who was capable of anti-transduction, as was his father. I could've been easily fooled had you not left one vital detail in your file."

Dr. Rosen held up the small picture of the black-clad young woman that fell beneath the chair.

"Rachel found it. She thought it was mine of a missing Alpha. If it wasn't for this, I would've thought you were a poor kid from England…but you're not. And neither is your sister. So, tell me Damon, where is she? Was she taken in and you weren't?"

Damon looked down at the floor, resisting the urge to scream.

"Red Flag came after you and your sister at the same time the two of you were living in Oregon where you were also admitted to a mental institution against your will by a neighbor who saw you try to kill yourself."

He added, "So, can you tell me what happened to Henrietta?"

Tears bulge in Damon's eyes as he remembers the sight of his sister's mutilated body. The mental image wouldn't leave his mind. Her blonde hair was tangled and red with blood. Half of her face was missing, only muscle and raw bone were left. Her right eye was dangling by its optic nerve from it's gouged socket. Arms twisted, legs splayed, abdomen cut to shreds. Her clothes were no more than rags draping her beaten body. Her internal organs had been dragged across the room, her stomach slashed open and turned inside out. Her small intestine was crawling out of her like the maggots that had already taken to infesting her body. Her head was cracked open, spilling blood and brain matter upon the creaky floor.

Damon didn't want to think about it anymore.

Damon said, fighting back the water building in his eyes, "Red Flag killed her when I was admitted. They knew she couldn't protect herself…not in her condition…"

"It says here that your sister had severe schizophrenia and was incredibly delusional. She couldn't tell reality from fantasy."

"That's why no one wanted us…we were freaks. Hell, we still are…or were…no respectable family would want bloody psychos living in their basement!"

"I can help you get over what happened, all you need to do is cooperate," Dr. Rosen said.

"Have you ever held the dead body of a loved one that was so mauled and mutilated you didn't even recognize it anymore?" Damon asked, ignoring Dr. Rosen's offer.

Dr. Rosen answered, "I can't even begin to imagine what you've seen, Damon."

"You really can't..."

Several seconds of eerie silence passed.

"Your sister had a girlfriend named Elisabeth Monroe. Do you know what's become of her?"

"She joined Red Flag…"

Dr. Rosen needed a moment to take that entire sentence in. "Elisabeth Monroe was an Alpha?"

"She could drain blood…like a vampire…"

"Well, judging by these pictures," Dr. Rosen said, examining the forensic photography of Henrietta's corpse, a set he'd recently found amidst the stalker-esque pictures the FBI had taken of the siblings in everyday life. "Elisabeth did not kill Henrietta."

Damon mumbled, "No, but Elisabeth told that bitch where to find her…"

Moments of further silence passed and then Dr. Rosen said, unaware of Damon's mumble, "Well, Damon, I want you to come see me tomorrow morning for a therapy session right after Gary. We'll discuss this further."

Damon looked up from the floor and saw Dr. Rosen sitting by the camera he had set up. He never even realized the old psychologist recorded the entire conversation.


	5. The Love Triangle-Er-Square?

**Woohoo! Two chapters in one day! I'm working on my character representation a little more now so expect some better likeness over the next few chapters! I've been reading a thing on Romance Novel Writing and it says you should have alternative lovers for each character... I think I know who's about to have a bigger part in the series...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_Several Hours Later…_**

Anna's brown eyes stared down at the device in her lap, holding the sounds she used to communicate. She was afraid for Gary. What happened? She had no idea if he was okay or hurt. Worry struck her like a knife, sawing through her conscious, inflicting fear. He had to be okay. He's always okay.

A minion walked up to her and asked if she needed anything, "Can I get you anything, Anna?"

Anna's thin fingers danced across the device's screen, "Gary. I want you to get me Gary."

The burly, bald man looked around, "And he'd be where?"

She tapped the screen violently, quickly producing words, "Make sure Gary is okay. That's all."

"Yes, I will, just tell me where he is."

Her head floated around, looking at the dark and dingy room surrounding her, it's floral wallpaper peeling, cracked windows and chipped wooden doors giving her a uncomfortable feeling.

She then tapped, "He's probably at his house. Look at his house."  
She gave the minion co-ordinance to his house and he took off, his black combat boots squeaking across the cheap floor. Anna hated the place, but no one cared. They figured she didn't either, but she really did. The grunge of it all was not her style. She liked clean things with colors and lots of objects she could make sounds with. However, she couldn't have that anymore. She was always on the run. Dr. Rosen and his team were after her, Gary included, even if he promised he'd never hurt her. And he won't hurt her, even though she's hurt him and his team many times. Yet, he doesn't care. That's why she liked Gary. He was a good man and he was like her, Autistic. They understood each other. And she worried about him. She wished he'd join Red Flag, and then they could be together all the time. No more secret meetings or chats over the phone. She'd have Gary all to herself, no Rachel, no Nina, no Bill, no Hicks and especially no Dr. Rosen. No one would be there to stop them.

_'Rachel,' _Gary talked about Rachel more than Anna cared for. They said they'd never talk about work but sometimes Anna tells Gary about one of her burly, stupid henchmen and Gary tells her about his co-workers. Recently, it's been about Rachel more than once. Actually, any talk of friends that came from Gary was about Rachel. He once told Anna about the 'pretend-boyfriend' situation and that little tid-bit of information made her irrationally psychotic. She feared Rachel would take Gary from her.

Than the thought came to Anna's mind, _'Was it Rachel who cancelled our conversation?'_

As far as Anna knew, Rachel had no abilities that could destroy an electromagnetic wave so easily and so powerfully. It had to be someone else…perhaps a new Alpha at the office. She'd have to ask Gary, that being he's okay and that he'd even dare tell her. He was smarter than people gave him credit for…but so was she.

* * *

**Rachel looked under a black chair in Nina's apartment,** examining the steel legs for any food residue. There was a smell that she really, _really _hated. It made her nose scrunch and even fogged her brain a little. It was like something she'd never smelled before. It was musky, like wet dog, and sour like three-week old food garbage that soaked in salty rain water. It made her want to throw up. What also made her feel like throwing up was Nina, staring at her in the background, constantly asking questions about her 'event', as Nina called it, with Gary and Damon.

Nina grabbed a green apple from the fruit bowl on her right and tossed it back and forth between her pale hands, still staring at Rachel. The apple smacked against her flawless skin as it struck her palms for an instant before striking the other, creating the same smacking noise Rachel was glad she could vaguely hear do to her currently heightened sense.

Rachel finally found it. A small spot of dried out food mixed with dog hair. It looked something like a green, hairy mole you'd find on an ugly witch's face. She outstretched her hand, beckoning Nina to hand her the yellow-and-green sponge by the chrome sink. Nina looked at Rachel's hand, then at the apple, then at the hand. Nina threw the apple at Rachel, instead of the sponge, and hit her on the back of the head. Rachel turned around to face Nina, rubbing the spot the apple had attacked.

"Ow! Nina!"

"Rachel, you live in this house with me which thus compels you to tell me what's going on! I knew about you using Gary-,"

"-I was _not _using him," Rachel corrected, defensively.

"Anyway," She said, irritated. "I knew about _that_ but I had no idea you were actually dating him. Isn't that a little..._strange_?"

Rachel stopped rubbing the back of her stricken head then awkwardly crossed her arms, clearing her throat before correcting Nina yet again, "We were never actually dating. I just had him pretend to be my boyfriend a few times and that was it. We never went any further than that."

"Okay, so, what about Damon? You literally just met the guy and know absolutely _nothing _about him. Mystery can be sexy but that's a bit much if you ask me."

"I'm only going to dinner and a movie with him, okay? It's more of a friend thing than anything else. You know I can't actually be in a relationship with anyone, at least not an intimate one," Rachel said, defending herself.

"So, you admit that he could skin you alive?"

"Nina," Rachel laughed. "Hicks could've skinned you alive but you almost had sex with him on the sofa anyway."

Nina ignored Rachel's Hicks-related statement, "So you admit this could become more than a friendly encounter?"

"Maybe, Nina, maybe. But I don't know him. I had to tell Gary he isn't my pretend boyfriend anymore somehow. I feel a little better about it since I actually have a reason…"

"You _lied _to Gary? You, of all people, _lied _to Gary? What'd you tell him?"

"You make it sound like I did something awful…"

Nina let out a small laugh, her red mouth gaping open, "Well, you sort of did. You told him that you and Damon are in a relationship, didn't you?"

Rachel sighed, now realizing the extremity of what she's done, "Yes, but I only meant it so he'd understand. I didn't want to hurt his feelings…"

"I think if you just flat-out _told _him, he'd be better. How did he react?"

"Not the way I wanted him to," Rachel answered, the guilt weighing her shoulders down.

"If the guy has feelings for you, Rachel, you probably destroyed his already fractured little world. I mean, I doubt he does but if you had to lie to him…" Nina trailed her sentence off, feeling the need to say no more on the subject.

"He doesn't okay, I'm sure he doesn't. He's like my little brother," Rachel said, denying what was probably true. She didn't want to think Gary might love her. That thought was almost creepy. He was her friend and she was sorry to have possibly led him on but _love? _She can't manage a relationship and neither can he.

Nina laughed again then said, shaking her head, "Yeah, okay. I believe you."

Nina grabbed the sponge then tossed it at Rachel. She caught it and threw the apple to Nina, who then placed it inside the fruit bowel carefully as to not bruise it. "I'm going upstairs. Try _not _to tear up my apartment while I'm gone, okay?" Nina joked as she left the living-room-kitchen.

Rachel nodded then remembered Nina's words. _'I believe you.'_

As soon as Nina was upstairs, Rachel said to herself quietly, "That makes one of us."

* * *

**Please write a review! :)**


	6. High-End Lies

**This one introduces a new O.C.! The secret behind Damon is being revealed...slowly, very slowly, of course.**

**I'm trying to voice Gary better! Tell me what you think in a review, please! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Meanwhile,** Gary lied on his bed, staring up at the boring ceiling. He flickered through videos on the internet, holding his wrist as he did so. He came across the video they used to track Hicks almost immediately. He looked at it closely, examining the crowd for anyone familiar. He thought that maybe Damon had been following them so perhaps he saw Hicks play. No one matching Damon's description at the time was found so he kept looking. Eventually he came across a security camera video aimed at a high-end, modern apartment building. Almost every floor had window walls. He looked at the windows curiously. Gary doubted someone like Damon would live in such a fancy place. Damon was a 'street-rat'…or at least that's what Nina called him. However, Damon didn't look like a rat to Gary. He looked like an attractive young man who liked the subculture 'emo'. There was nothing rat-like about him.

Gary looked at the penthouse window and saw frequent movement. Gary zoomed in on the window and saw a man about Damon's height and skin tone picking up pillows, sheets and clothes that had been strewn across the large bedroom.

Gary thought it could be anyone. He didn't pay much attention to it until the figure within the large and intensely expensive living quarters moved several belts in mid-air, accidentally taking a few lamps with them. The belts and lamps fell to the floor as the whole room went dark. The lights quickly came back on and the figure inside yelled, grabbing the belts and shoving them inside the closet. That was Damon without a doubt. Who else can move metal objects on will?

Gary looked for a camera within the house or at least closer to the window. He then found one on the building next door, conveniently aimed right at his window. Gary took it as coincidence and didn't think much else of the camera positioning, unaware that it could possibly be a spy or Red Flag.

He examined the man as the camera zoomed in against his control. Gary's eyebrows scrunched up as he noticed the decent quality of the camera examining Damon's home. It was a Nikon D6000, _not _the standard security camera. There was a date stamp but not a time stamp. Gary examined the camera further until t zoomed in closer at Damon. It was so close now that Gary could tell it was Damon. The figure in the house had his same dark hair, long bangs draped over his right eye, the purple streaks that adorned the hair, his same height, dress of black skinny jeans and graphic tee-shirts, and, of course, Damon's attractive face. It was definitely him.

Someone then picked up the camera Gary was looking through, moving it around shakily.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" Gary exclaimed as the black gloved hands picked up the camera.

The man picking up the camera mumbled, "How the hell do you turn this stupid piece a' shit off?"

"The button on the top," Gary said, answering the man who could not hear him.

The camera then went black. The signal was lost and Gary looked for any other cameras nearby. All but one aimed at the dumpster had been disabled. Gary made the conclusion that someone was spying on Damon without any further thought on the subject. He didn't need any. He had all the proof required.

Gary's mother knocked on the door frame and asked, "Are you okay, Gary? You've been up here all night."

"No, mom, I'm not okay. My girlfriend broke up with me and now she's dating a criminal," Gary said to his mother without thinking as he stood up to leave the room.

His mother exclaimed, utterly confused by his statement, "You're…_girlfriend?! _Gary! What's going on?"

Gary grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. "My pretend girlfriend, mom, don't worry."

"Gary!" His mother, Sandra, yelled as he slipped by her. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I have to go help Rachel. She needs to know someone is spying on Damon!"

"What-no-Gary!"

Gary then left, avoiding his mother's words.

Sandra rubbed her hands through her blonde hair in stress. _Girlfriend? When did Gary have a girlfriend? _

* * *

**Damon grabbed assorted clothes,** not really paying attention to what they were, and threw them into a laundry basket. He hated cleaning. However, he learned it's necessary if one wants to keep a good home. That's what his mother told him. She told him that if his house wasn't clean, people wouldn't want to come over. Unfortunately, right now, he really wished people didn't want to come over. At all, for that matter. He just wanted to relax for at least ten minutes. _Ten minutes, _that's all. Just ten minutes. But no, he can't. In his boss' eyes, if he relaxes, he'll change sides. The woman's logic was completely _illogical _and she had no scientific proof of anything she ever said to him. All he had to do was what she asked, no 'ifs' or 'buts' about it. That, out of all the hell the bitch put him through, bugged him the most. What she was asking him to do was beyond psychotic, it was _mental_, and not in a sexy way. Actually, there was nothing even remotely sexy about what she wanted him to do. It all felt wrong.

The bell at the door sounded and Damon called back to his visitor, "Just a bloody second! I've got a million things to do in a matter of seconds!"

The bell sounded again.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Damon then kicked the white laundry basket into a sliding closet, also the color of white, and slammed the sliding door shut. He then walked across the glossy hardwood floors to the large door. Without even the slightest hesitation, he opened the door. There stood a woman who's curvaceous hip leaned against one side of the door frame and her elbow on the other, her hand resting on her head in a flirtatious pose. Her blonde hair trickled through the gaps in her fingers, her pink lips smiled evilly and her crystal blue eyes stared Damon down like he was nothing more than a mere rat compared to her.

"Hey there, cutie."


	7. What am I Living For?

**This installment has the slightly stronger rating of T+ for sensual content (nothing to extreme, though. Reader recommended age is 13+).**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Damon instantly slammed the door in the buxom woman's pretty face. He then turned around, hoping the blonde would leave.

The woman exclaimed in a silky voice, "Hey! Damon!"

He sighed, his shoulders going up as he did so, "If it isn't the devil's bimbo…"

"Damon, let me in," She demanded of him.

"You're early. We we're supposed to meet at nine-thirty. It's only nine."

"What if I wanted to see you a little earlier?"

Damon walked back to the door and slowly opened it, an irritated look on his face.

"There we go," She said seductively. She then placed her long hands on Damon's chest, pushing him backwards. She was far shorter then Damon, her head only reaching his mouth, but she had force that was capable of pushing the tall, young man back.

Damon grabbed her hands, thrusting them from his chest with force that countered her own.

"I'm not your boy-toy, Sarah," He said seriously, annoyed by the woman's nymphomaniac nature.

"Oh, but I think you are," She replied, pulling her wrist from his grasp and pushing him into a large chair. She then sat on top of him, both legs splayed slightly at his chest.

Sarah held his head in her hands passionately, looking at him with lustful eyes. "C'mon, don't you wanna play?"

"No," He answered, standing up from the chair, knocking the young woman to the floor.

She laughed then stood up. Damon walked away from her.

"Aw, don't leave me. I'm not done yet," She said, placing her pointer finger in her mouth and smiling with desire.

Damon sighed, turning around slowly as to not face her. "Besides coming here to sexually harass me for thirty minutes, what do you want Sarah?"  
"You," She replied.

Damon mocked a laugh, turning his head slightly to the left side, "Hahaha, no."

"Please?"

"Never," He replied cruelly, trying to break the woman's eerie lust.

"Never say never," She laughed.

Damon sighed, "What do you want, Sarah? Say it now before I throw a kitchen knife at your face."

Sarah brushed the threat off, "I need you to do something for me."

"Why am I not surprised?"

She walked slowly over to him then placed her arms around his chest, holding him close. "I want you," She whispered, tracing a slow circle across the piece of his chest where his heart lay deep under, "to steal a heart for me." Her mouth moved eerily slow. She then licked her lips. "The little sensitive girl's will do."

He stood silently, watching her trace his heart from the bottom of his eye.

"Keep the retard away, too, okay?"

"He's not a retard," Damon said through clenched teeth, defending the man she spoke of.

Her long fingers dragged down to his leg where her hand then met his as she rubbed his arm up to his shoulder.

"Whatever," She laughed.

Damon then asked, "What do mean by 'steal her heart'? I'm not actually going to rip her heart out, if that's what you mean."

The blonde bimbo laughed, "Aw, and I wanted to play the bad witch! My little huntsmen won't defy me, will he?"

"I don't kill, Sarah," He said.

"You killed Jenna, did you not?"

"That was different; she killed my sister."

"And now you're paying for it."

Silence befell the brightly lit room. Sarah let go of Damon and walked over to a mirror sitting above a vanity adorned with lotions and other body products.

Sarah asked the mirror, eying Damon from the reflection, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

She looked back at Damon with a sick and lusty smile on her face.

"What's that?" She asked. She then placed her ivory hand behind her ear and put it close to the silvery object. "Rachel, Rachel!" She whispered with the same twisted smile still on her face.

She turned around, balancing her weight on her hands which were placed on the top of the vanity.

"I want you to kill her," She said. "Oh, wait, no. That's not in order. I want you to have her fall in love with you, use her ability for me, and _then _kill her. Oh, and her heart should be in a cute little box, too, just to keep it original." She smiled sweetly.

"I am _not _reenacting your sick and twisted take on 'Snow White'," Damon opposed.

"Do I have to make you?" She asked as she walked over to Damon, removing her weight from the vanity.

"You can try," He replied, taunting her.

She pushed him down on to the bed then kneeled above him. She looked through the window in the same direction as the camera then back at Damon. "You wouldn't want me to kill Little Ol' Miss Field, would you?"

He pulled his upper body from the bed, looking her in the eyes, "No! Don't! I'll do it!"

"I'll give it some thought…"

He then pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately.

Her hands pushed him down again, "Humor me, then."

* * *

**Gary rushed through the streets of New York,** frequently staring at his watch. It was 9:20. He had to get to the office in a few minutes and manage to tell everyone what was happening in a matter of moments. He didn't want to throw off his schedule. However, right now, that was at the back of his mind. Someone was spying on Damon and, even though Gary really didn't like him, he could be in trouble, especially if it was Red Flag. If it was Red Flag, the whole team would be in trouble, not just Damon. Gary wasn't going to let a little petty hate and potential jealousy put his friends in danger.

He was nearly there now, he could see the street lights that surrounded it. He dashed through crowds of people until he accidentally ran into a burly man in black combat boots.

Gary exclaimed as the brute grabbed his skinny arms, "Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!"

Gary tried to break from the man's tight grip but failed. "Let go of me!"

The man shook Gary, keeping him in grasp.

"Lemme go!" Gary then attempted to pull his badge out, faking a sense of authority. The badge was in his hands but did no good as the man stuffed a sweet smelling cloth to Gary's face. The DCIS badge fell to the street floor, quickly tromped upon by passer-byes, seemingly unaware of the burly man strangling Gary. He then fainted from the sweet smell and the giant dragged him away upon his shoulder like a bag of flour.

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Come and Find Me

**I am pleased to present you Chapter 8 of 'One Part Criminal, Two Parts Alpha'! **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Rachel laid in bed,** her black hair spread across the white sheets, unable to even think of sleeping. She lied to Gary. There was something so insanely uncomfortable about the very thought that she almost wanted to puke. She was now regretting her choice incredibly. So much that it made her want to call Gary and apologize.

It was 10:30 now and she still couldn't manage to shake the thought of how broken Gary's trust of her could be if he knew. If she told him, he may never trust her again…if she didn't tell him and he found out anyway…it could be a catastrophe.

White-lies were okay in Rachel's eyes but this…this was a _flat-out black lie. _She didn't even know when she and Damon were supposed to meet, or where for that matter.

She rolled over again, her hair tangling around her. She let out a sigh, looked at the door then sat up. She had to call him.

She looked at the clock again. 10:33. He'd be in bed by now.

She threw herself against the bed again. Staring up at the ceiling, she then had an idea. Maybe she could simply call Damon and call off the plans then let Gary know…but she didn't want to do that. She wanted to go out on a date-er-_friendly encounter _with Damon. He was interesting.

Rachel hated being selfish, especially now. _'I have to call Gary,' _she thought. _'Maybe he's not asleep yet.'_

Rachel lifted her phone from the end table and looked through the contact list until she found Gary's name. She was about to click it as a text message popped up from an unknown number.

It was titled 'JPEG: COME AND FIND ME'

"What?" She whispered to herself. "'Come and find me'?"

Rachel then opened the text message. It read, 'We have your boyfriend.'

_'Boyfriend? This can't possibly be for me…'_ She thought as she looked at the text.

She scrolled down and found a small picture of Gary tied to a chair with blood leaching from the left corner of his mouth.

She gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as she did so. The text ended with 'Come alone.'

Rachel stared at the text message once more before dropping the phone entirely.

Standing up, she frantically searched for her shoes and jacket, all the while mumbling, "Omigod-omigod-omigod-omigod…"

She accidentally knocked over a picture on the nightstand, creating a large crash as it hit the floor. She gasped again then quickly cleaned up the mess.

Nina came in, wakened by the crash, and asked groggily, "What the hell was that?"

Rachel put the picture back then said, "Nothing. Just a-uh-picture that fell. It's fine. Go back to sleep."

Nina looked Rachel skeptically.

"Please," She added.

Nina raised her eyebrows, insulting Rachel inside her mind, and then went back to her room.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. The relief quickly vanished, however, as a new text came in.

She shakily reached for the phone then read the text.

'We're tracking your phone. Don't call Rosen.'

Rachel threw the phone across the room, leaving it there, then left in a rush. On her way to the office in hopes of Dr. Rosen being there, she called for Gary.

"Gary!" She yelled, terrified of what may have happened to him.

"Gary!" She yelled again. The late-nighters were out and about. She dodged people left and right as she ran through the poorly lit streets of New York City in hopes of finding the kidnapped young man.

She stopped and asked a Gothic woman walking with a man in the same apparel, "Excuse me, have you seen a young man about this tall," She raised her hand by four-and-a-half inches, "In a blue jacket and jeans with fluffy brown hair. He's Autistic so he was probably waving his hands around. Please tell me you've seen him…"

The Gothic woman waved her hands, 'no' and quickly avoided Rachel. She then asked another couple and they told her the same thing.

"Gary!" She yelled, dashing through the rest of the late-night crowd. Her shoulders bumped men and women who turned to yell at her but were unable to during her frantic rush.

She ran and ran on until the crowds thinned out slightly but not enough for her tell Gary apart. The waves of humans all in dark clothes, skimpy dresses, professional wear and crazy costumes poured around her like bees swarming to the hive which, in this case, would be the best clubs in the city. She searched through person after person, looking for Gary. The madness continued on through the crowd as she dashed after a young man who resembled Gary. She reached a hand towards him, causing him to turn around and look at her. It wasn't Gary. She apologized to the man, asked him if he saw Gary and when he said no, continued searching.

'_Okay,' _she told herself. _'You need to calm down and look for Gary. Use your synethesia. You'll find him that way.'_

Rachel then stood still in the mass of New Yorkers and used her sense of smell. Perhaps he dropped something. It would definitely smell like him. Taking in a deep breath, she smelled Gary. Gary and…leather?

She took in another deep breath and then followed the scent to an eerie alleyway. There lay on the floor Gary's badge. She winced as she smelled something sickeningly sweet, like boiled candy, in the air surrounding the badge. Chloroform. Someone drugged Gary.

Rachel ran to the badge and picked it up. She looked to the alley in fear of finding Gary there, beaten and bloody. Only she found nothing. And that worried her even more.

She held the badge close to her as she turned her head in every direction, calling Gary's name. She couldn't hear, see or smell any sign of him.

"Gary!" She called again.

_'Where are you?!'_


	9. Let Me Go!

**Rating: T+ again. Sexual themes and torture.**

* * *

**I have to say, just before you read the chapter, I'm kind of appalled with myself. I honestly hate this chapter. It's not as brutal as it actually could be, I edited out a lot so that it'd fit the rating guide lines, but regardless, it's pretty cruel. There isn't as many thought-pieces as there should be because I have no idea as to what someone like Gary would be thinking at a time like this. Anyway...enjoy it...I guess?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

A flash of white light struck Gary's eyes as someone ripped a cloth from his face. He slowly opened his eyes only to meet those of a crystalline color. They were a woman's. She was pretty, like her eyes. Her long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders like beams of pure light. Her small pink lips curled in mischief as she saw the fear come to Gary's face.

It was Sarah Reeves standing there in no more than a black fur coat and lace lingerie in the same color. Her evil demeanor smirked at Gary's meekness. Everything about her looked evil. Her beauty did no justice to the cruel nature radiating from her soul.

Her beautiful eyes stared into Gary and he couldn't help but notice the black smudged make-up surrounding her eyes. She looked like she had been crying or that she was rubbing against something with her eyes closed… Gary's mind went to certain places he wished it hadn't and chose to focus on something else entirely…such as the danger ahead.

There were very few signals in the area, only about two streams of light surrounded him, each of which were connected to phones that were unfortunately encrypted. Gary couldn't figure out where he was.

Sarah exclaimed, laughing cruelly, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little retard!"

Gary's mouth was taped shut so he couldn't correct her on her use of the word 'retard'.

She looked at him closer, licking her lips lustfully. "I have to say," She laughed. "You're much cuter than I expected."

She put her finger beneath his chin and lifted it up, still staring at him intensely. Her blue eyes examined him from head to toe. She smiled. "No wonder Rachel likes you. You see, because she likes you, I need to get rid of you. Of course, there's no rule saying I can't have a little fun first…" She laughed again.

Gary's eyebrows scrunched together. He did not like what she was saying.

Sarah backed away from him, his eyes meeting her chest. She then placed her left leg baring a black high-heeled boot to the side of him.

"Of course, torture has always been my preferred method. I could rough you up a little first…oh, wait, that's not right. I should harass you _then _beat the shit out of you. That sounds much better," She added.

She clapped her hands together then smiled with determination, "I think I've got the whole rest of my night planned out! I love it when that happens!"

She then pushed his chair to the floor, knocking him against the cold cement. His head hit the ground hard, bruising the back of his skull. Sarah stood above him, the black boots and leather garter belt reflecting the outdoor street light.

Gary looked around him. He was in a warehouse that was falling apart. Debris lurked on the ceiling like spiders, which were probably infesting the building anyway.

"Don't be afraid. I'll try not to be too hard," She said as she leaned down above him.

Gary wanted to scream. Actually, he _really_ wanted to scream. Right now, he wished Bill would come and beat the ever-loving-daylights out of her. His mother told him that hitting girls was bad and that he should never do it, but this bimbo seemed like a decent exception.

Sarah's spindly fingers 'walked' from Gary's hip to his mouth, stabbing him with every 'footstep'. She lightly tapped his mouth then placed her lips on the silver duct-tape, licking the blood from it's silvery-gray plastic. Quickly hopping off of him, she then kicked him in the side, where he was already bleeding, with the sharp edge of her boot. He winced as the pain shot through the entire right side of his body. Blood slowly poured onto the floor from the incision made by a knife earlier while he was still unconscious.

Sarah giggled madly at the sight of the red fluid. Gary tried to scream but failed because of the tape. All that came out was a mere 'mmmmmmph!' sound.

Jumping back onto him, Sarah told Gary to hush. "Shh, shh. You'll be dead before you know it."

She placed her hands on the cement by his head, leaning her whole upper body directly over him. Her face was now more visible. Her slightly upturned, wide nose reminded Gary of a pig, which is exactly what she was, _a pig_. Or a witch. That's what his mother would call her. A witch. However, she seemed too pretty to be a witch. Her face ringed with innocence as where her body language was drowning in perverse insanity.

She pushed herself against Gary then whispered in his ear, "I love new toys."

Gary's eyes widened. He needed to get out of there-and fast.

Her cold tongue pressed against his lifeless cheek. Gary turned away from her as she did so. He shuddered and wanted her to get off of him. Gary was terrified. He had no idea what she was going to do to him and he didn't want to find out. He tried to scream again yet the same mumbling noise came out.

She pushed a finger to his lips and told him, "I'm a _much _better screamer. Wanna hear?"

Gary shook his head, 'no'.

'_Get off of me! Stop touching me!'_

Sarah's lower lip pouted. "Aw, really?"

'_Get away from me. Leave me alone. Let me go. I don't want to be here anymore. Please let me go!' _

He was begging in his mind to be released.

Sarah pulled herself off of him again. "I was hoping you'd be so much more fun. Looks like I'll have to beat the life out of you anyway. You sure you don't wanna play a little more?"

Gary was on the verge of tears. He knew being kidnapped was frightening but never once did he think it'd happen to him.

Sarah sighed. "That's a shame. You really are cute."

She looked back at her giant henchmen and then back at Gary. "You know what to do."

Four men all wearing the same black combat boots then came over and started attacking Gary. They kicked his sides and stomach until blood poured from his mouth through the duct-tape and his blue-and-white shirt was red-and-pink.

Gary saw Sarah behind the henchmen rubbing something on her lips. She smacked her lips together, winked in the compact mirror then closed the black object. The henchmen continued to kick Gary until he was half-dead and lying in a pool of blood. As he was losing consciousness, Sarah came over, her once pink lips now a deep, blackish red, and lifted Gary by his shirt. She pulled him to her level and then kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark. "That's one of my gifts to Doctor Rosen, the other one is inside." She dragged her fingers down to the open wound in Gary's side.

Something then struck him on the head from behind, finishing him off at last.

* * *

**Please review the story! Once again, if you hate this chapter and Sarah Reeves, we are on the same page.**


	10. The Knives That Thrive In The Moonlight

**And the brief wait is over! I bring to you Chapter 10!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Rachel was ready to give up and go find Dr. Rosen.** She used a public phone nearby to call the office but no one answered. Everyone was asleep. It was nearly midnight and she had yet to find Gary. Where were they keeping him? Could they possibly want to kidnap her, too?

She sighed and slumped herself down on a bench. She couldn't hear, see or smell Gary. All that was left was his badge, and that wasn't even close to enough in order to track him. The chloroform in the air was making her dizzy yet she wouldn't leave the spot. What if Gary came back? What if they let him go? She kept on thinking 'What if?' in attempts to regain hope even though it was useless.

Sitting down on the wooden and rather uncomfortable bench, she placed her head in her hands. Only now did it occur to her that his mother probably has no idea where he is, either.

_'I have to find him,' _Rachel thought.

Suddenly, the sound of someone throwing a body into the wet alley caught her attention. She jumped up from the bench and ran to the alley about ten feet away. Pushing through the crowd, she finally found it. The smell of blood, stronger than she'd ever smelled, filled her nose. There, lying in a puddle of water nearby the dumpster, was Gary. He was covered in his own blood, which was seeping into the dirty water. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, not in just one specific place, like someone had diced him into chunks. There was bone damage evident by the way his body lay limp, he had severe brain damage and a massive artery was nicked. He was dying.

Rachel stared at him for a moment, unable to move. The shock was scarring.

Gary started to cough up blood, indicating his consciousness.

Rachel gasped then ran to him, "Gary! Omigod, Gary, are you okay?"

Gary's bloodshot blue eyes opened slightly, looking at Rachel lifelessly.

Rachel exclaimed, kneeling before Gary in the mud, "Gary! Hey, answer me!"

Gary's eyes closed again, his head falling into the water.

"Gary!"

His heartbeat was going down quickly. Rachel then noticed a black lipstick mark on his cheek. She looked at it closely.

Gary's eyes opened again, revealing shock. "Rachel…she's behind you…"

"Who's behind me?"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her, pulling her back.

She turned around to see a blonde woman holding a white cloth. The woman grabbed Rachel's wrists with strength unknown to the average female. It was like a man's strength, like Hicks.

"Gotcha," She smiled. The blonde, Sarah, then placed the sweet-smelling cloth over Rachel's mouth. It was doused in chloroform and within seconds, she was unconscious.

Sarah held the lifeless young woman in her arms then let her fall gracelessly to the floor. Sarah looked at Gary. "Oh, if only you were more fun, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?"

She tried to place the cruel blame on Gary's shoulders as she spoke.

Her crystal eyes then moved to Rachel lying on the floor. "What's about to become of her is your fault, kiddo."

"No…Rachel," Gary moaned as he tried to get up from the floor.

Dragging Rachel along, Sarah then kicked Gary as she walked by, causing more blood to mix with the asphalt. "Down, boy," She teased as she walked away into the empty darkness.

* * *

**2:00 A.M., not a soul is outside, the streets are lifeless.** The lights bleach out the stars in the sky yearning for power during the clear night. Silence surrounds. The building is quiet. Nothing but the tune of a faint laugh rings to Rachel's ears in the lonely night. The room is dark except for one light shined upon the floor through a broken window. Critters of the moonlight crawl across the failing ceiling like ghosts, only tearing it down further. Nothing is alive, not even the sky.

"Damn, girl, you had a nap! Feeling a little refreshed, eh?" Sarah joked, her hands on her hips. Her red-pink mouth, crusted with dried lipstick, curled in amusement as Rachel looked around frantically, unable to determine where she was. Her breathing turned heavy, her heart-rate increased, and her eyes floundered about the room, helplessly striving for an exit. She was afraid. No, she wasn't simply _afraid, _she was terrified. Inside she knew that this was the woman who hurt Gary, regardless of scientific proof.

'_Gary,' _Rachel thought, fearing for his life that hang so heavily upon a thread-bare string, as she looked at the falling walls of the warehouse.

Anorexic rats scurried about the crates adorning the room, some of which sat Sarah's bulky henchmen, all dressed in black uniform.

Rachel asked immediately, not waiting for any introductions, "Who are you?!"

"Why do you care?" Asked Sarah, irritated by the young woman's question.

"I just want to know," Rachel said, trying to keep the fear from tingeing her voice.

"Sarah Reeves and, for the sake of it, I'm _not _with Red Flag. If I was with Red Flag, I wouldn't be bugging fools like you and your boyfriend."

Rachel said, confused, "Gary isn't my boyfriend. If that's why you're hurting him-"

Sarah interrupted, doubting Rachel, "Oh, really? He's not? I find that hard to believe."

"He's not, I swear."

Sarah looked surprised then laughed, "Oh well! He's still in the way."

Rachel asked, thinking she could possibly delay the torture that was coming her way, "In the way of what?"

"My plan," Sarah said mischievously as she twirled her arm around a pole in the center of the room, her hand swirling against the cold metal.

"Your plan?"

"Oh, honey, don't think I'm going to tell you! That would ruin the surprise!"

Rachel tried to wiggle from the ropes binding her to the wooden pole that was splintering her back, hoping Sarah would not notice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, girlfriend. I'm not done yet," Sarah exclaimed. She then pulled a knife from her bra. It was small, black and smelled like blood. Rachel looked at the blood with her heightened sight and quickly found it to be Gary's.

One of the henchmen came up from behind Rachel, holding a gag. Sarah raised her hand then said, "No! I want to hear her scream."

Rachel watched as the henchman backed away as if he feared Sarah would do something horrendous had he not.

"Ya know how the say that when you get married, you become one with the one you marry?"

Rachel nodded her head yet her eyes never left the dripping knife.

"Well," She began. "Your _heart_ is about to become _one _with my knife!"

The laugh that then followed the mad statement was wicked and insane; it had no soul behind it, like something from beyond the grave.

Chills ran up and down Rachel's spine as Sarah slowly approached her, holding the knife in the air like the toy she thought it to be, spiraling it's blade in the cold space.


	11. You've Just Crossed The Line

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**It was raining, storming, actually.** Lightning struck the sky with fury, knocking the lights on and off at Nina's house. The thunder had wakened her only hours after Rachel and the picture frame had previously. It wasn't merely the thunder; however, Rachel was gone as well. And she had been gone for longer than anyone should be at two-in-the-morning. Nina had also received a call from Dr. Rosen who had received a call from Sandra who had _also _received a call from some unknown number laughing madly on the other line as someone who sounded like Gary screamed in the background. Dr. Rosen asked Nina if she had seen Gary and, when she said 'no', Rosen just about crapped himself. He assured Nina that it was probably nothing, but she knew better than to believe that.

She sat in the dark living room alone, debating whether or not to call Hicks and ask him if he had seen Gary.

After several more moments of thinking it over, she decided to stop being petty and call him.

Picking up her cell phone, she called Hicks. The phone rang only once before Cameron's frantic voice sounded on the other line.

He exclaimed, not even bothering to say 'hello', "Please tell me you've seen Gary!"

Nina let out a small laugh then asked, "So, you heard, too?"

"Of course I did! I'm at the office with Rosen and Bill. Why aren't you and Rachel here yet?"

Nina was confused. No one told her she needed to be at the office, "I've been waiting for Rachel to come home."

"What?!" Hicks then put his hand over the phone and said to the others, "Rachel is missing, too."

Nina asked, the confusion still obvious in her voice, "Is there some national emergency going on that I'm missing here?"

"Okay, Nina, you need to come to the office. Try to find Rachel on the way."

"Okay," Nina sighed. "Bye."

She tried to mask the fear and worry that was coursing through her body.

A thought suddenly hit her, _'What if she's at Damon's? Wherever that might be...'_

Nina then called Damon on the number Dr. Rosen had given everyone. The phone rang for a while before he answered, "Nina! Hi."

Nina asked casually, "Hi, Damon. Have you seen Rachel or Gary?"

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm out looking," The young Englishman replied. Nina heard a car come rushing by Damon as he crossed the street, nearly running him over. He then yelled in a mock Yorker accent, "Hey! I'm walkin' here! Jeez, fricking dip-shit…"

Nina tried not to laugh considering the issue at hand but couldn't help it.

"Nothing like lightning the mood," Damon said as he passed a group of people shouting which eventually drowned out as time went on.

"Where are you?" Nina asked as she stood up to get some actual clothes on. Her bare feet smacked against the floor while she made her way up to her closet.

"I'm almost to the office. Why, where are you?"

"Home," Nina replied as she fetched a simple white tank top followed by a pair of black skinny jeans. She then slipped out of the 'clothes' she was currently wearing and put on the other ones, all the while talking to Damon. Placing a black cardigan over the tank top and nude platforms on her feet, she then went to the bathroom and combed her hair.

Damon sounded almost disappointed in her, "Hurry up! We've got an emergency here!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be there in a minute!"

The conversation between she and Damon then ended. As she was about to place her cell phone in her pocket, a tune played indicating she had a text message. It was titled JPEG 'TIME'S RUNNING OUT' and came from an unknown number. The text read: "The greatest thrill is not to kill but to let live." – James Oliver Curwood.

There was further lettering: 'We have Rachel too. And, by 'to let live', we mean to let them suffer.'

Nina laughed, thinking it had to be some sort of prank, until she saw the poorly taken image that lay beneath. It was of Gary lying in an alleyway on the ground…in a pool of blood. The picture was pixilated and horridly taken yet Nina knew it was Gary, regardless of how shadowed the face was. The man was dressed exactly like Gary and had his scrawny shape. It was Gary, without a doubt. And that very fact made Nina's stomach fall to the floor.

'Hurry up or Rachel will be the same.'

Taking Rachel was one thing, she's smart and can handle herself, but hurting an innocent and absolutely helpless young man with Autism was another.

They just crossed the line and Nina wasn't going to let them get away with it.


	12. Too Late

**I am insanely tired today. This isn't my best work do to my exhaustion but enjoy! :)**

**Please give me a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Nina paced back and forth across the office floor,** worried for both Rachel and Gary. Her fingers were splayed gently across her mouth as she thought of what could happen if they didn't find them. The thought of finding Rachel's mauled corpse and Gary's blood-drained body did not please her at all. They had to hurry and, no matter how many times she said that to the team, they just sat there and worked out a plan silently.

Her thoughts were racing, _'What if they kill Rachel? What if Gary dies? What if we can't reach either of them in time? What if they take us? What do they even want? Money? Their lives are priceless; they can't possibly charge us for this! That's insane!'_

Damon broke the painful silence, "Before we do anything, we need to find Gary. He is the one at risk here."

"Yes, Damon, you have a point," agreed Dr. Rosen. "But I'm afraid we don't even know where to look."

"Isn't there some way to track down the picture or whoever took it?" Cameron suggested, feeling impatient and agitated.

"Yeah," Bill said. "If Gary was here," He then realized Damon's presence. "Wait a minute…"

The two then turned to Damon who was leaning against the wall, dragging his hands in the air as if he was scrolling on an invisible iPad. "It's encrypted," He said. "But I know where they took the picture."

"Where is it?" Nina asked, desperately on the verge of an emotional break-down. Water was swelling in her eyes and, even though she was trying to hide it, Cameron noticed. He walked over to her, touched her shoulder lightly, and then said, "Hey, we're gonna find them." Looking at Damon, he added, "Where is it, kid?"

Nina appreciated Cameron's comforting regardless of how _little good _it did for the issue at hand.

Damon replied, "Only a few miles from here…how could we have missed that?"

Cameron exclaimed, "It doesn't matter, let's just go find him!"

The group then left the building, all the while organizing into search groups.

"All right," Bill began, directing the team into groups. "Hicks and I will search for Rachel."

"She should be in one of the warehouses a block from here," Damon directed.

"Okay," Bill nodded. "You three need to go find Gary."

Cameron added, "Don't lose your phones, we may need help. Got that, Magneto?"

Damon, aware Cameron was addressing him, replied, "Got it, Hawkeye."

And then the group was off. The three who were looking for Gary forced their way through the swarms of scantily-clad club-goers and prostitutes until they reached an alley that resembled the one in the picture.

"Nina," Rosen said. "Take Damon and look through there, I'll be in the next one down. Call if you find him!"

Nina nodded then rushed through the alley, forgetting to call Damon amidst her worry. Her platform heels slipped on the wet ground. She tried to avoid blackened puddles as she ran.

"Gary!" She called, hoping he would answer.

"Gary!" She called again yet no reply came.

She slowed down to a fast run, passing bums and gangsters until she slipped to the floor in a growing dark puddle.

"Ack!" She exclaimed as her bottom hit the ground. "Well, that's embarrassing…" She tried to keep her signature 'cool' even as it fleeted her system completely.

Pushing her hand against the cold floor, she slipped again, water splashing around her. The 'water' then hit her face as she pulled her palm up in horror. She hadn't slipped in a puddle, she had slipped in _blood. _A look of shock and fear took her face as she dashed away from the blood, a small scream escaping her lips. Her heels swiveled and skid against the floor as she attempted to get to her feet.

Nina looked down, the same expression intensifying, as she stood above Gary's body.

"Omigod, Gary!"

She kneeled down beside him and tried to wake him up. He was cold and lifeless. His skin was icy to the touch.

"Gary! Gary, look at me! Hey! Gary!"

She frantically attempted to wake the seemingly dead young man. He merely laid there as she shook him.

Placing her ear to his chest in order to hear his faint heart beat, Nina noticed how low his breath was and how his heart's beat was slowing down as every second went by. He was dying.

"Gary, c'mon, wake up!"

He suddenly gasped for air, coughing, then said in a weak voice, "Nina? What are you…doing here? You need to find…Rachel…they took…Rachel…"  
"Gary! Who took Rachel? Tell me who took her!"

"Go, Nina…she's in…the warehouse…"

"Gary, focus! Stay with me, Gary, stay with me," As she spoke, his eyes were closing again. "Who took Rachel?"

"Sarah…she took…Rachel…" He then pointed down the road where Hicks and Bill were searching.

"It's alright, Gary. Bill and Hicks are on it. We need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" he exclaimed despite his weak condition. "You need me…to find Sarah…and-and Rachel! I'm the only one who…knows where they are!" He coughed again, this time a clump of blood surging from inside him, up his throat, and out his mouth. It landed with a large splat against the already wet ground. Another spasm struck his lungs with the same blood-bath results.

Gary's skin was paler then Nina had ever seen. He had no pigment to his cheeks. He looked flushed and dead. Almost like a gruesome porcelain doll painted with blood over a perfectly white surface. Even more a reason for Nina to hate dolls.

"Go…find Rachel," He said as his voice failed him. He coughed again then his head fell back, his eyes shut, and his breath stopped. He was dead. He had to be.

The water that once hid itself behind Nina's eyelids was now pouring out like a waterfall, drops landing on his colorless cheeks. They splashed like the blood that came from his mouth and slid down like the maggots that would soon infest his corpse. Nina tried to shake the thought from her skull yet it drilled itself within her conscious as he failed to respond.

"No, Gary…Gary!" Nina screamed, holding the young man in hopes he'd awake. The tears still rained from her eyes down on him in pain.

After moments of silence and tears, she screamed again, "Dr. Rosen!"

She focused back on Gary, who lay limp in her arms, and tried to bring him back to her yet again, "Gary! Please wake up! Don't die! Gary, don't die! Please don't die, Gary! We still need you! You can't leave us! Gary!"

Nothing, not even a meek groan came from him.

"Gary," She mumbled. "Gare?"

"Gary?"

* * *

**And I leave you with yet another cliffhanger.**


	13. No One Will Find You

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**The moonlight gleamed against the blood-stained knife dangling between Sarah's fingers.** The smell of Gary's dried-up blood and flesh made Rachel gag. It was so insanely horrendous that it brought water to her eyes.

She tried to tell herself she wasn't afraid and that the tears were just from the smell, not the inescapable death ahead. After Sarah tossed the sharp utensil around more, Rachel gave into the fear. _She was going to die, just like Gary did._

Rachel didn't know if Gary really did die when she left him, but the feeling of loss wouldn't leave her body.

Sarah asked, swaying the knife by her nose, "Ah, you smell that?"

Rachel looked at the knife then at Sarah's maniacal face.

"Great, isn't it? It's nearly orgasmic, when you get really close," Sarah sighed lustfully.

"You're disgusting," Rachel mumbled.

Sarah 'perked her ears up' and asked, "What was that?"

Rachel's stomach felt like it sunk a million feet as Sarah spoke.

Sarah dropped the knife and slowly walked towards Rachel.

"Oh, honey, you don't know just how disgusting I can be." Sarah then placed her hand on Rachel's cheek, caressing it. "Wanna find out?"

Her hand smelled like blood, cheap lipstick and…Gary… It made Rachel twitch, which caused Sarah to laugh evilly.

She then stepped away from Rachel and picked up the knife. "I better clean this off first, huh? Since your such a germaphobe and all..."

_'How did she know that?!'_

Sarah licked the blood from the knife in an erotic manner. Red droplets fell from her tongue to the cold floor as she salivated all over the fatal utensil. She truly _was_ disgusting.

'_I wish it was poisoned,' _thought Rachel as Sarah proceeded to lick the knife.

As soon as the knife was 'clean', Sarah walked slowly over to Rachel and held it close to her. Its shiny surface reflected Rachel's fearful expression that was spread mercilessly across her face.

Sarah then placed the knife to Rachel's chest, their faces within touching distance of each other.

"It was fun," She began as she lightly dragged the knife across Rachel's breast. "Cutting him up, I mean. His skin is so soft and pale, like porcelain. A lot of people must not notice that he really is cute. I'm sure you noticed, though."

With a small flick of her wrist, the knife was digging itself within Rachel's chest, drawing blood. Rachel winced but refused to scream as her blood dripped down her chest to the floor, forming little red puddles between she and Sarah's feet.

"Gary, was it?" Sarah asked, as if she had forgotten his name so quickly.

Rachel remained silent, unable to keep her eyes off of the dirty knife slowly carving its way to her heart.

"Well, _Gary _was an enjoyable toy. I just wish I could've had more time with him."

The knife dug deeper into Rachel's chest.

"Mph…" Rachel moaned, slowly giving into the pain forcing its way through her body.

Sarah's wicked laugh echoed through the empty building, enforcing fear to any who heard. Her laugh was like someone sawing at your soul and eating the chunks and shavings that fell off, it was that horrific.

"You like that, huh?" She asked flirtatiously. "That's good. You know why? Because no one will find you so we'll have all the time in the world."

Rachel knew the only someone would find her was if she screamed.

Rachel screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Sarah laughed then pressed her lips against Rachel's, silencing her.

"It's no use," She said as she pulled away. "No one will find you."


	14. The Ropes That Bind You

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**"_Someone help me!"_**

The scream startled Cameron as he and Bill dashed through the dark streets of New York in search for Rachel. Was that her? Did she scream for their help?

"Bill, did you hear that?" He asked the larger man behind him.

"Yeah; you think it was Rachel?"

"Don't know," Responded Hicks, "It sounded like her though…"

Another scream came, this one desperate and dying away quickly.

Hicks pointed to where the sound came from then exclaimed, "Over there, quickly!"

The two drew the guns out, prepared to shoot then rushed down the streets, determined to find the damsel in distress.

"_Hicks!"_

Same voice, same scream, same direction. It was Rachel, Cameron could feel it.

"Run!" Bill yelled as they dodged club-goers. They quickly came upon a run-down warehouse covered in debris and graffiti. Cameron and Bill lowered themselves to the ground by a busted-out window. They could hear talking, though they couldn't understand any of the words that were being muttered in the darkness. Hicks peeked his eyes over the edge and saw a curvaceous blonde woman stabbing another woman of a darker complexion. The darker woman then saw Hicks. Her face lit up for a moment before going back to the pained expression it held so dearly.

Cameron slid himself back against the cold wall and then said, looking over at a brick lying beside Bill's thigh, "Hand me that."  
Bill handed Hicks the brick without hesitation then asked, "What are you gonna do?"

"Create a distraction," Replied Hicks with a smile. He then stood up and looked at the back of the blonde's head.

He said in a low whisper, "When I throw this brick at her, I need you to break down that door and get Rachel. I'll be right behind you."

Bill nodded. Sweat then dripped down his brow, his fists clenched, as he got ready to activate the adrenaline in his body.

Hicks tossed the brick in his right hand once, twice, three times then threw it with all of his power at the blonde's head. It missed, grazing the back of her cranium. Hicks nodded at Harken, giving him his cue. The large man then kicked down the door with his foot.

Regardless of the miss, it was enough to distract her. She turned to Hicks and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," He replied with a laugh.

The blonde's head then turned over to Harken who had smashed the door down and was already wrestling with the ugly, bald henchmen.

The blonde dropped the knife with a smile, "Aw, did you come to rescue Snow White?"

Hicks was confused, "What?"

Sarah then kicked up the knife, lodging it in the air, and then launched it towards Hicks. It struck his arm, squirting blood across the beaten walls.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as the knife shot through his muscle tissue.

He tried to think fast. What should he do? He looked around the room for any weapon. After further searching, he found a crowbar lying on the floor. Grabbing it, he then launched at Sarah.

"Tsk, tsk, Cameron," She laughed as she instantly dodged his attack, like she could read his mind.

Cameron was mystified.

_'How did she do that?'_

"How did I do it?" She asked, once again reading his thoughts. "As if you couldn't already tell, I'm special."

Bill finished off the attackers, all four of them unconscious on the floor.

"Yeah, you're special alright," Cameron responded, noticing her choice of attire. He then launched the crowbar at her again. She grabbed it, foreseeing its track, and twisted Cameron's arm unnaturally.

"Ack!"

Sarah laughed.

"Let go of him," Bill demanded as she bent Cameron's arm out of physical proportion.

"I would," She said. "But then you'd have to catch me."

As Harken ran towards her, Cameron backed up and she spin-kicked Harken back within moments of contact.

Rachel exclaimed as Bill struck the wall, causing bricks and wood debris to fall upon him, "Harken!"

Suddenly, Rachel felt someone sawing at the ropes around her wrists. She looked down and, behind her, was Damon with a pocket knife, sawing her free.

Hicks noticed him as well, "Damon?! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Nina and Rosen!"

"Things got complicated; we'll talk about it later!"

Sarah pulled herself up from the floor then said in an extravagant voice, "Well, as much as I'd love to play, boys, I have places to be! Ta-ta!"

Sarah raised her frail hand in the air, twitching her fingers.

Fear was evident on Damon's face as he yelled, "Cover your ears!" Dropping the knife, he did so alone.

"What?" Hicks exclaimed, confused. A loud buzzing noise then spread across the room. Hicks fell to one knee, screaming as he did so. His mind felt like it was melting out his ears. And he was almost certain that it was.

Sarah then jumped her way up the walls through a hole in the ceiling and was gone in an instant. The sound stopped but the pain only lessened slightly. Damon then continued to saw his way through the ropes around Rachel's wrists and ankles. She then fell into Damon's arms, unconscious from the sound. Hicks pulled himself up from the ground yet Harken remained on the floor, covered in debris and clutching his chest.

Hicks asked, "Hey, Harken, you okay?"

Bill grunted, his fist clenched.

"Harken!"


	15. Does It Hurt?

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Gary was cold, so very cold. Nina felt like she was holding an ice-cube molded in Gary's form. Was he dead?

"Gary?" She said, her voice shaky from the tears dropping onto Gary's lifeless cheeks.

Nina said to herself amidst the panic, "Nine-one-one…I have to call nine-one-one…"

Grabbing her phone, tears still dripping from her eyes, she dialed 911. The sound of shoes clicking against the cement brought Nina hope.

"Dr. Rosen!" She exclaimed as the elderly man came to her in the alley.

Rosen ran to Gary and Nina. He immediately placed his fingers on the young man's wrist checking for his pulse.

"Gary," Dr. Rosen began. "Gary, are you there?"

A small, weak pulse touched the tips of Rosen's fingers.

"He's alive, but he won't be for much longer."

The receptionist on the other line of the phone finally picked up. Before she even had a chance to ask what the emergency was, Nina already stated their location and situation. The receptionist then said that help was on the way, as they usually do, and then hung up.

"There's help on the way," Nina said.

"Good," Dr. Rosen said. "But we need to stop the bleeding."

Rosen examined the bleeding, dying and unconscious young man's side for the main wound.

"Here it is," Rosen said, finding the deep gash in Gary's side.

"Take this!" Nina exclaimed as she handed Dr. Rosen the cardigan draping her lanky body.

Dr. Rosen took the cardigan and, without any hesitation, forced the cardigan onto the wound. The fabric became heavy and Dr. Rosen's hands grew redder and redder as the blood spread. Gary didn't have much time left. The thought of Gary's death brought Dr. Rosen sadness that was evident on his face.

Nina looked at Rosen. Pain, loss, and suffering. It was all there. Even the tears that came along with the feelings soaring through him.

Nina grabbed Gary's hand and tried to wake him again. "Gary, its Nina. Wake up."

Silence.

"Gary, wake up."

Not a word came from the man.

"His pulse is going down, Nina," Dr. Rosen said with hurt evident in his tone. He applied more pressure to the wound.

"Wake up, Gary. Please just wake up."

More silence. The only sound was of sirens far in the background, if not miles.

"Gary!" A familiar voice called. Nina whipped her head around to see Cameron, Bill, Rachel, and Damon. The four rushed through the street to the three in the alley.

Cameron came first, followed by Rachel, then Bill, and then Damon, who seemed particularly worried for a man he hardly knew.

Rachel was the first to reach Gary. She kneeled down in the blood next to him and tried along with Nina to force his consciousness.

"Gary!" Rachel exclaimed.

No answer.

Rachel took a deep breath, holding back tears and trying to calm herself all at once.

She then took his hand, lacing her fingers between his, and said, "Gary, its Rachel. I'm here now, I'm okay. And you need to be okay, too. Please be okay."

Rachel could hear his heartbeat. It wasn't at normal speed.

_*Ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump…*_

"Dr. Rosen, his heartbeat is going down," Rachel said, trying to sound calm and assertive.

"I know, Rachel, keep trying to wake him. I'm going to need something else for this wound," Responded Dr. Rosen, also trying to sound calm.

Damon then pulled off his shirt and handed it to Dr. Rosen. "Here," He said as he handed the black item to Dr. Rosen.

"Thank you, Damon," Dr. Rosen responded, the calm in his voice unsettling.

"Gary," Rachel said again, only this time with water bulged in her eyes. "Wake up. You have to be okay." Her grip around his hand tightened. A single tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away quickly so he wouldn't have to see it. She leaned down to him, placing her head on his. Her lips lightly touched his forehead. She whispered, "Wake up."

A cough came from Gary, followed by some blood. His hand pulled away from Rachel's with haste. She pulled away from him. He coughed again, more blood pouring from the corner of his mouth.

The sirens were now close, the group could hear them. The ambulances and police cars quickly pulled up to the alley and unloaded their gear.

"Back away, please!" A tall, male medic demanded as he and his assistants pushed their way through the group of people. They checked Gary's pulse and listened to his breathing. They silently communicated with each other through nods and finger movements, like they didn't want the victim's friends to know what was going on.

Rachel watched intently as they loaded Gary up onto the gurney. The same medic who pushed through the Alphas then attended to Rachel's minor wounds. They refused to let her go with Gary and she didn't know why. Rachel said she was a close friend yet they still wouldn't let her. They wouldn't even let Dr. Rosen go. They merely told the six to drive to the hospital or to get a cab. Rachel had never met ruder medics in her life. However, the manners of the medics didn't matter to Rachel. All that mattered was how well they could take care of Gary.

Rachel looked over to the puddle where Gary once laid motionless, now empty and larger. Something caught her eye. A piece of paper lay in the muck, black writing evident on its stained surface. Rachel could make out simple letters from where she was standing, such as 'D' and 'T', but the rest was blurred in the red water.

She walked away from the medic tending her wounds and to the paper. The medic became irritated when she didn't listen to him and threw his hands and supplies down.

Rachel stepped into the puddle of blood and reached for the paper. As she pulled it out, she noticed the insane, scratched hand writing of whoever wrote the note.

'_DOES IT HURT?'_

Rachel, immediately knowing who would place such a message beneath a dying man, mumbled to herself, "Bitch."

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	16. Hearts Made of Paper

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Rachel sat in the emergency room**, still holding the piece of paper reading '_DOES IT HURT?'_ considering whether or not to rip it up and scream bloody-murder as she did so. The very idea that she was still holding onto it made her sick. The woman that did this to Gary left Rachel a note deliberately to hurt her. The note, however, sounds like it was intended to be under a corpse, not someone who's still alive. She was obviously referring to losing Gary, asking if it hurt. Luckily for Rachel, she hadn't lost Gary. Well, at least not yet, anyway.

Dr. Rosen came and sat in a small armchair across from Rachel. The chairs were uncomfortable red leather that stuck to Rachel's skin. She didn't like them at all.

Someone placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, as if to comfort her. She looked to the person touching her and saw Damon, who looked less worried than she did. Rachel sighed as Damon sat by her.

"He'll be okay," Damon reassured. "The doctor here is an ass but he's at least good at his job." Damon tried to make her laugh but only ended up worrying her more. She sighed again.

"Right, not helping," Damon said to himself. He then took a sip of his coffee and asked Rachel if she wanted any. She told him 'no' and then went back to worrying for Gary. Damon was right when he said the doctor there was an ass. She met him when they arrived. He was rude to her and even made a cruel comment regarding Gary's Autism. She couldn't remember exactly how it went, but she could remember having to hold Cameron back from punching him.

Rachel looked out the window to her left. It was snowing outside; not raining like it is in the movies when someone you love is at death's door. Had they not found him when they did, death would've let Gary inside and cooked him up a fresh cup of doom. Rachel found herself unable to laugh at even the thought of someone 'cooking up doom' due to the severity of the situation. Gary really _is _at death's door and Rachel couldn't do a thing about it.

A tear hit the flimsy paper of the note. She hadn't even realized she was crying. However, Damon had. He had his arm wrapped around her as she cried tears she didn't even know were there. Usually she didn't like it when people held her but at the time, Damon's embrace was comforting. More tears fell upon the paper, blurring the words on it.

Rachel's head rested against Damon's chest. His shirt had been soaked in blood so he was only wearing a hoodie. She could feel his moderately muscular chest against her face through the cotton. That made her wonder what they did with his shirt. They can't possibly wash all of the blood out. She assumed they just threw it away.

Across from them sat Dr. Rosen, who was fumbling with his phone. He had called Sandra moments ago and was waiting for her to call back. He felt horrible about what had happened to Gary. He felt like he failed him in some way. It took them hours upon hours to find him and then he nearly let Gary die in Rachel's arms. Gary's trust in Dr. Rosen was likely ruined and that truly hurt Rosen.

Nina, on the other hand, hadn't been okay ever since she found Gary under the dumpster like some sort of rape victim in a pool of his own blood. Gary meant more to her than she could prove to anyone. She had seen her father kill himself but seeing a friend suffering was worse. She had found her father's corpse, she didn't have to watch him suffer through his last breath; he had done that himself.

Nina leaned her head against Cameron's shoulder. Cameron kissed her forehead and held her close. Everyone except for Bill and Rosen had someone to comfort them. Never once had the two felt so alone. Usually they'd have Gary there to say something absolutely unrelated or ridiculous during a sad situation but now…he was the person they were crying for. The silence in the hospital room was painful, full of sorrow and torture. No one dared to say something.

A door then closed and the same ass-hole of a doctor came out holding a small wooden object. Rachel looked up at him then at the object.

Dr. Rosen was the first to say anything, "How is he?"

Dr. Gale replied, "Well, we don't know. He's alive, at least."

Rachel heard him mumble something under his breath. Something like, 'Stupid retard.'

She ignored his statement and instead asked, "What's that?"

He looked down at the object. "Oh, this? It was inside the guy, right at the incision. Here." He handed it to Rachel. She looked at it. It was in the shape of an apple. It was carved from polished oak. "Looks like his attacker left a little surprise. Awful creative," Dr. Gale seemed like he was praising Sarah, which only made Rachel more irritated toward him.

"He should be awake soon but I won't make any promises." He then walked away.

'_Go to hell,' _Damon thought as the pompous and rude Doctor walked away. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the thought that he had something to do with this…or what new level of sexual torture Sarah will think up the next time she sees him as a payment for helping 'the enemy'. Damon couldn't believe what he was doing. He was helping a monster, someone who doesn't even deserve the slightest sense of humane treatment. All he wanted to do was gut her and leave her behind a dumpster where no one would find her. But he couldn't, Sarah would kill the person he was trying to protect. He had to keep his eye on the mission at hand, he couldn't let something like this bother him.

Suddenly, the door to the hospital waiting room they were sitting in opened with a slam and there stood Gary's mother, Sandra, with a reddened face from crying. She immediately approached the doctor standing outside of the room in which Gary lay and demanded, "Let me in! I have to see him."

The doctor responded, "I'm sorry miss, we can't do that."

"Why not?!" She exclaimed. "He's my son!"

"He's in recovery," The doctor replied.

Sandra took a deep breath then said, "Let me know when I can see him."

"We will, miss."

Sandra took a deep breath again then walked over to the group in the waiting room. Before sitting down, she said, "If you think I am ever going to let him work with you again," She was interrupted by Damon, "Relax. We're all just as worried as you are."

Sandra looked at Damon then asked Rosen, "Who's he?"

"He's our newest member, Damon Field," Rosen responded.

Sandra took another deep breath, then after a few moments of silence, she finished where Damon had cut her off, "He is never working for you again!"

Dr. Rosen responded calmly, "Sandra, I think we should let Gary make that decision."

Sandra looked like she was going to burst. Instead, she walked over to the door and paced back and forth, her hand over her mouth. Bill left the hall, avoiding the motherly wrath that could be unleashed upon him.

"Well, she seems nice," Damon said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Bill laughed. "Nicest lady I ever met."

"Guys, stop," Nina said. "She's just worried, okay?"

"Imagine if your child was in a situation like this," Rachel said.

The room was silent again.

The door to Gary's hospital room opened and Dr. Gale approached Sandra. He told her something causing her to nearly run into the room. The door closed behind her and Dr. Gale approached the group.

"He's awake."

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. The Secret Lover

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Sandra sat down next to Gary in a chair to the left of his bed.** He didn't look at her as she sat down.

She asked, "Hey, Gary. How do you feel?"

Gary didn't answer. Sandra then reached her hand out to Gary as to touch his hand. Usually, he accepts his mother's comfort but, this time, he scooted away from her, whipping his hand to the right side of him, keeping from her touch.

Sandra was emotionally hurt. "Gary, do you want to talk about it? I know what they put you through and I really am sorry."

"There was no 'they'. It was only one person. And then some other people, but that was after," Came a weak and dry reply.

Sandra didn't hear him fully, "What, Gary?"

Gary didn't answer. He seemed like he was in a state of shock but he wasn't; he merely had no desire to talk to her directly.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," She said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence in the hospital room. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He still did not answer. Sandra took in a deep breath, wondering what she was supposed to do. Nothing about the situation seemed right. Nothing about Gary seemed right, either.

Sandra was getting annoyed, "Gary, I hate it when you do this! Just say something!"

He replied quietly, "I already said something, you just weren't listening. You should listen when people talk to you. It's rude when you don't."

"Gary," She sighed, irritated by his correction that she only heard slightly. "Why did you leave?! You know better than to go out that late! What could possibly be so important that you'd risk your life?!"

'_Rachel,' _Gary thought,_ 'Rachel is important.' _

He dared not answer her. The words just couldn't form.

"How could you do that to me?! I spent my entire night worrying about you! It's bad enough that you choose to run around with those," She was interrupted by a young and pretty nurse, who opened the door slightly and asked, "Is everything okay, miss? I heard shouting."

Sandra sighed then stood up, "Yes. Everything is okay."

"Well, is it alright that the others come in? They've been asking to see him," Replied the nurse.

"Fine," Sandra answered as she brushed by the young nurse. "I doubt he'll say anything to them anyway."

Sandra then pushed by Rachel, who had been standing outside the door with Damon, waiting for her to be finished. Rachel needed to make sure he was okay, she couldn't stand waiting for word from the doctors; she had to see for herself.

Sandra sat down across from Dr. Rosen, refusing to even look at him.

Damon and Rachel then tried to enter the room.

The attractive nurse said, "Only one at a time, please."

Rachel looked back at Dr. Rosen and Damon.

Damon said, "You go, we'll wait."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you."

Rachel entered the room slowly as the nurse closed the door behind her. Before she even sat down, Gary said, "You left me there."

"Gary," Rachel sighed, rushing to his side. She sat at bedside with him and he scooted to the right, moving away from her.

"I thought you left me there. I thought I was going to die there because you left me. And then I passed out and I couldn't see anything anymore."

"Gary, I didn't leave you," Rachel said. "I was kidnapped."

"And when I woke up again, you were there, and you were holding my hand. But I thought you were a hallucination because sometimes people have hallucinations when they're dying and I thought I was dying so I thought you were a hallucination," Gary continued. He was rubbing his wrist were the band he usually wore was nervously. "And then I woke up here and now you're here again."

The least Rachel did was get him talking, which was good, but what he was saying wasn't.

"I'm not a hallucination," Rachel said, taking his hand. He didn't pull away this time. "See? Hallucinations can't touch people Gary, you know that."

Gary looked at her then looked back at his wrist.

"Yeah, I know that," He said. "But I still thought you were a hallucination."

"Okay, Gary," She said with a small laugh. After a second of silence, she said, "I was afraid you were dead, Gary. I'm glad to see your fine."

"I'm glad that you're fine, too," Gary replied with a smile. His grip on her hand tightened and a sensory overload soared through her as their fingers laced together. But she didn't let go. She had never seen Gary do this before. She also didn't want to let go. Something about it was comforting.

"I probably should go, I'm sure Dr. Rosen wants to see you," Rachel said awkwardly as she attempted to stand up.

Gary said, still holding onto her hand, "Wait, I don't want you to go. How do I know you won't disappear again?"

"Gary," She said. She then sat down by him again.

"I don't want you to leave me yet," Gary mumbled.

The two then looked at each other for a moment. Gary's eyes looked away from her, his hand pulling from hers with force, making Rachel loose her balance on the end of the bed, tumbling over onto Gary. She found herself inches from his face, looking directly into his blue eyes yet again.

Her chest was touching his, her hands were at his sides, and he wasn't resisting her at all. He didn't even turn away.

Before she knew what she was doing, the tips of her lips were touching his, not yet intertwined in a kiss. She closed her eyes as her parted lips pressed against his, locked in passion. Their bodies pressed against each other, longing to be closer.

Gary had completely forgotten what he meant to tell Rachel when he left in the first place but didn't care. His mind was rather occupied at the moment.

They pulled apart from each other. She leaned in to kiss him again as the door behind them opened slowly.

"Hey-what the…?"

* * *

**Review please! By the way, don't get too excited, the love won't last.**


	18. Interrupting Love In The Hospital

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**The two instantly pulled apart,** returning to their original positions in awkward silence. The kiss had only lasted seconds but was enough for Rachel's breath to get heavier than normal. To someone looking in the hospital room, the kiss would seem rather mild but, because of Rachel's ability, it seemed pretty intense.

Damon was silent for a moment then said, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Gary said, "Yes, you," Rachel cut him off, "No, come in. It's fine."

The rest of the group then entered the room, pushing the Englishmen aside. Nina approached Gary and locked her arms around him. Gary smiled but tried to push her away.

"Nina!" He exclaimed. "Stop it!"

Nina then kissed his cheek as she latched onto him tightly.

"Nina!" He exclaimed again.

She pulled away from him then said, "Don't you ever die on me again, Gary."

Gary laughed, "I won't. I wasn't even dead in the first place."

Dr. Rosen then sat down in the chair across from Gary. "Hello, Gary," He said as he sat down.

"Oh, Dr. Rosen, hi," Responded Gary.

Cameron looked at Gary then said with a smile, "It's good to see you back, Gary."

A sniff came from the background as Bill looked like he was going to cry. "Partners don't die on partners, you got that? You literally gave me a heart attack."

"I know, Bill. Partners don't die on partners, I know that," Gary replied.

"I know you know that, I'm just reminding you," said Bill.

"Okay, Bill," Gary said, still smiling from all of his friends coming to see him in the hospital.

Gary looked over at Damon, who seemed rather silent, then said, "Oh! When I was kidnapped, I was going to tell you that there's a camera aimed at your house. And I don't know why. It's not very interesting."

This interested Dr. Rosen, "Was it a security camera, Gary?"

"No," Gary answered. "It wasn't. It was a Nikon D6000, one of those really expensive ones. And there was someone up on the roof and they turned it off when someone showed up at Damon's house."

The room was filled with silence. Could it be Red Flag? Damon was quite the nuisance to them, being the only living member of his family. It wouldn't surprise Dr. Rosen if Red Flag was after Damon; however, that spells trouble for the rest of the team.

Another thought then occurred to the elderly man: Could the attack by this 'Sarah Reeves' woman and Damon's arrival be connected? Dr. Rosen knew better than to trust Damon, so he knew to keep this to himself. The two could very well be connected.

"Well, Damon, I'm sorry to say but you might want to find somewhere else to stay," Dr. Rosen said.

Damon sighed, "And I just got a really nice place…"

Rachel offered, "He can stay with Nina and I."

Nina looked at Rachel in surprise, having not actually offered Damon the place that _she _was paying for.

Dr. Rosen began, "Actually, I was thinking a place slightly less," He was interrupted, "Really, its fine. I don't mind." Rachel was surprised in Nina for offering as well.

Damon smiled then said, "Oh, um, thanks. I-uh-guess I'll get my stuff."

"Try to keep yourself hidden, Damon. Red Flag could be after you," Dr. Rosen warned, disappointed with the two girls for offering the fugitive a home.

"Well, I've done a pretty good job up until recently," Damon joked.

"Gary," Dr. Rosen began, "As soon as you are better, I want you to keep an eye out for any other cameras following Damon."

Gary replied, "Okay, Dr. Rosen." Gary thought that he should really be keeping an eye on Damon, not on whoever might've been following him but didn't say that.

"We should all probably go, it's been a long night," Dr. Rosen said as he stood up. Everyone other than Rachel then left.

"You should go, too, Rachel," Gary said.

Rachel sat there for a just moment more before standing up to leave. Before she left, she lightly pressed her lips to Gary's for an instant then left the room. Blood rushed to Gary's cheeks, making them red. "Heh," He awkwardly laughed, rubbing his wrist.

Outside, Sandra looked mad. Dr. Rosen asked, sensing the psychotic aura around Ms. Bell, "Is everything okay, Sandra?"

"No, and I wish you would just leave him be!"

Dr. Rosen put on a half smile and said, before walking away, "I don't believe that's my decision to make."

Sandra took a deep breath then placed her hands in her hair, trying to avoid the anger boiling up inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the same henchman who kidnapped Gary and took him to Sarah** ran back to Anna's quarters to report what he had seen. The man reached Anna and said, "Sorry it took me so long."

Anna replied, "That's fine, just tell me how he is."

The henchmen lied to her, "He's at home sleeping, totally fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," Anna answered, completely unaware that he was the same henchman who strangled, beat and dumped Gary behind a dumpster under the command of another woman.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	19. He's Just a Boy

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Damon sat in his high end apartment,** taking in the sad sight of having to leave the nice home he had scored. He didn't have to take the offer, he knew that. He could've just said that the people watching him were gone or that he knew the guy who set up the camera but, of course, he didn't think of that. So, instead, he was waiting to give Sarah word of where he'd be, as much as he didn't want to do that, and kiss the comfortable apartment goodbye. He would now be sleeping on a couch now. Ah, the joys of being undercover.

Damon hoped that the couches at Nina's house would be comfortable; though he was sure they were probably the looks-nice-feels-like-shit kind of sofa. Then a thought occurred to him: If he was living with Rachel, he'd have a sure-fire way to her heart. Suddenly, the whole thing didn't seem so bad.

The doorbell rang and Damon sat up from his bed then approached the door. When he opened it, Sarah stood there in her usual sleazy get-up: Low cut top, skin tight jeans, gold bracelets.

However, her expression wasn't the one he was expecting, it was angry. She tromped in, pushing Damon to the side, then started yelling at him.

"You fool!" She exclaimed. "How could you let them do that?!"

It took Damon a moment to catch on, "I'm sorry, what?"

Sarah grabbed a white vase from the table and threw it at Damon. He flinched as it hit the wall inches from his head.

"Them! The two! That guy! He's supposed to be dead!"

"Oh, them," Damon sighed. "It's not my fault. You're the one that beat the shit out of him."

"Agh!" Sarah screamed, throwing her hands down in temper-tantrum-like anger. "You were supposed to let him die! That was our plan! As soon as he's out of the picture, Rachel is all yours and you can get the info I need then kill her! Why is that so hard?!"

The anger spread to Damon, "I'm not the one who magically linked them together!"

"I can't believe you," Sarah said, ignoring the blame that was clearly on her. "I'm going to have to invent some new form of torture I can put you through now."

Sarah's statement was the exact same thing Damon had thought she'd say but, fortunately for him, he had good news.

"Listen," The Englishman began, "Gary found your camera, like you wanted him to, and Rachel fell for the trap that you set up. They escaped,"

Sarah interrupted, "With your help."

"Yes," Damon said. "But, something good came out of this: Rachel has invited me to live with her until we know whether or not Red Flag is stalking me and, seeing how you're not Red Flag…"

Sarah added to his sentence in excitement, "In the meantime, you can get cozy with Rachel! Her attitude became cheery in an eerie way.

"Exactly!" Damon exclaimed, the same wickedly cheery smile on his face. The fact that he was already starting to act like her made him want to jump out the window and splatter on the pavement, but he realized mimicking her body language was working, so he continued anyway.

Sarah launched herself at Damon, latching onto him tightly, "Oh, Damon! That's great!"

She hugged him for a moment more then added, "However, I still think you need a little punishment for future reference…"

She quickly slammed him against the wall then kissed him violently.

Looks like he couldn't escape her after all.

* * *

**The next day,** Rachel lay in her bed, thinking of the night before. She had to be at work soon, and she knew that, but her body wouldn't move. Something had happened…and it was something she never thought _would_ happen. _She had kissed Gary._ It made no sense and yet it made her smile like a little school girl every time she thought about it. _She had kissed Gary_. Something about it sounded so strange and yet so wonderful all at the same time.

Rachel lightly touched her lips where Gary's once did. One question kept on raging through her head, _'Do I actually love him?'_

She sighed deeply. Thoughts and feelings that she kept buried deep inside had emerged all in one moment, pushing her to kiss him. She knew a kiss wasn't much of a relationship statement but it still trumped the love lives she's had prior.

_'No,_ _it was nothing…I just pitied him…it was just a 'oh-you-poor-thing' kind of a kiss…'_

Rachel sighed again, this time in frustration with herself._ 'What am I even thinking? It was just a little kiss, he probably won't even remember…'_

Rachel finally forced herself from the bed and got dressed in haste. It was late in the morning; she could already here Nina cooking downstairs.

Rachel went to the kitchen on the lower level and looked around curiously.

"Damon didn't come by last night?"

"No," Nina answered. "He was probably up all night packing or something."

Rachel sat down at the kitchen table and examined the breakfast Nina made for her.

"However," Nina added. "He did tell me something before we left the hospital."

Rachel placed her head in her hands, _'Oh, God, no…'_

Rachel asked, dreading the answer, "What did he tell you?"

"Well," Nina began with a smirk as she sat down across from Rachel. "He told me that you and Gary we're getting pretty friendly last night."

Rachel quickly defended herself in a poor way, "It's not what you think, Nina."

Nina laughed, "Oh, I think it is _exactly _what I think." Nina was always one for gossip as long as it didn't involve her.

"Alright, fine. Maybe it is. I just felt so sorry for him, especially after I went and dumped him earlier. I wanted to make it up to him in any way I could."

"By making out…with him? I think maybe a simple 'I'm sorry I broke your heart, Gary' would have sufficed."

Rachel continued the path down her spiral of lies, "I know, okay! I wasn't thinking last night! I'll just apologize when I see him later…and then I am going to go kill Damon."

"Good luck with that," Nina said, not hearing the last part.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed. The two finished their breakfast in silence then left the house.

As they were driving to the office building, Nina tried to start a conversation with a rather sensitive topic.

"So, are you still going out with Damon?"

"Nina," Rachel sighed.

"Fine, I just never thought you'd go from no boyfriend to two over night," Nina laughed at her own joke.

Rachel gave a little laugh, "Me too, me too…"

"But seriously," Nina said. "Are you still going out with him?"

"I told you, it's a _friendly encounter_, not a _date_. And yes, that being he still wants to go."

"You could invite him over," Nina suggested. "I'll be out with Cameron tonight so the house will be all yours."

"You just pimped me out," Rachel laughed.

"I did not, Rachel. I just made a suggestion."

"You pimped me out, Nina!"

"Okay, maybe just a little. But I am telling the truth. If it's a friendly encounter, invite him over, if not, go to the movies. A little advice though: don't let him pick the movie."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"He's a boy," Nina answered.

Rachel nodded, understanding to an extent, then let out a little laugh.

'_He's a boy.'_

* * *

**Please Review!**


	20. The Wooden Apple

**Sorry about the lack of updates for such a long time! I've been really busy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**'_What is this supposed to mean?' _**thought Rachel as she stared at the wooden apple that had been cut from Gary's intestines. She didn't understand what it was supposed to represent, though she had a few guesses.

'_The apple in my eye? No… The fruit of Good and Evil? No… Sparkly vampires? No…Snow White?'_

Then the result came with lightning speed. _Snow White, _of course…but why? Why Snow White? What did she have to do with this?

Rachel tried to figure out what the meaning of the apple was, one of the many bizarre little do-dads The Bitch-Monster (A.K.A. Sarah) left for her. Amongst the kiss mark on Gary's cheek and the cruel note beneath, lay the apple inside. What did all of this mean? Also, for irony's sake, when Rachel kissed Gary's forehead, he woke up. There was something very creepy about this that made Rachel reevaluate who they were dealing with.

She thought, _'Wouldn't it'd be convenient if she was the one who framed Damon?'_

She didn't let herself think much further on it. She had far too many things to worry about as it was. One of which was how to break the news to Gary…

* * *

**Damon sighed, examining the sadly empty walls of his office.** He had literally _nothing _to put in the small space. He wasn't like Nina, who had an 'effing _field-day _decorating her office, and he also wasn't like Hicks, who gave little less than one-single-dried-out-little shit about the way his office looked. He wanted to decorate it, make it his but he had nothing worth putting in here. He could take some things from his apartment, or he could just leave it in its boring blue-walled state. He didn't like the latter option.

Damon sighed again, this time kicking a ball of scrunched paper on the floor to the back of the room. He looked at the empty walls, feeling their desolate state in his soul, and continued to work out floor plans in his head.

A knock on the door startled him. He turned his head to see Dr. Rosen, standing by the doorway of his depressed office, looking like he wanted something from Damon.

"Damon, have you seen Gary today? He was supposed to be out of the hospital earlier this morning. The doctors said they would call but I haven't heard from them yet."

Damon answered, "No, I haven't. Sorry, Doc. Did you call his mother?"

Dr. Rosen replied, "Yes, but it went to the answering machine."

"Hmm," Damon mumbled. "Well, you could ask Rachel."

"Ah, yes, I was just on my way there. Thank you, Damon," The doctor answered as he walked away.

"No problem."

Damon then resumed his staring contest between wall-and-man.

"What to do, what to do…?"

* * *

**Dr. Rosen was worried.** Anytime Gary didn't show up as promised, it was often Sandra's fault. Not that Rosen wanted to interfere with the woman's wishes, but he believed that she needed to let Gary have more control over his own life. Obviously, Sandra was an overprotective mother who didn't think that choice would be 'good for him', when in reality, it is. It never came as a surprise to Dr. Rosen when Sandra tried to prevent Gary from making his own decisions, but was never a pleasing surprise. No, never.

Dr. Rosen thought that perhaps he should call Sandra and ask her if Gary is alright. He tried to talk himself down from calling but quickly picked up the phone anyway. He hoped she would answer soon, as he was worried about Gary.

'_Perhaps they didn't let him out of the hospital yet. He was in horrid condition; it'd be irrational to let him out…'_

The phone remained unanswered. _'She could be at the hospital with Gary, of course.'_

Dr. Rosen calmed himself and relaxed, or at least tried to. Hours ago, he had held Gary's dying body in his arms, just waiting for him to pass, almost wishing it. It was horrid to watch him suffer like that. Dr. Rosen thought that death would be easier on him.

Rosen sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands. The person who did this had managed to get away. She could be just waiting for one of them to show a weak spot, and, unfortunately, the whole team was a walking weakness.

* * *

**Reviews would be uber-great!**


	21. What About That, Mrs Field?

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Sarah stood in a rundown warehouse,** different from the one she was residing in previously, humming a twisted tune. It sounded like a mixture of carnival music with a horror movie soundtrack of twinkling tunes. She looked around at her new 'office' and thought of all the things she could do with the bars and poles lying around. She wanted to buy the warehouse but couldn't from a, lack of money, and b, Rosen's puppy-squad could find her easily if she bought land in her name. Then a thought occurred to her, _'I could always just make Damon buy it.'_

She sat down in a weak wooden chair then thought about that. It would put Damon under suspicion, thus cutting her plan short. Sarah couldn't do that.

A young woman, taller than Sarah and rather scrawny, came over and placed her boney arms around Sarah's shoulders.

The woman asked, "Damon didn't say something concerning again, did he?"

"No," Sarah answered. "I'm just questioning where his loyalty lies."

The bone-bag behind Sarah laughed, "Oh, honey! Now you sound like Stan!"

Sarah joined in on the laugh, "Ha! I did!"

A moan came from the darkness. It was muffled.

"Oh," The thin woman gasped, "I think our guest is awake!"

Sarah sat up from the chair and followed the other woman to a dark corner nearby a window where a giant cross stood.

Sarah pulled on a light switch to a battery-powered lamp and shone bright yellow fluorescent light onto a middle aged woman, likely in her late forties, tied up.

"Do you have something to say about that," Sarah asked, "Mrs. Field?"

* * *

**Gary sat in the hospital bed,** unable to understand why the doctors wouldn't let him out. He felt fine! Heck, he felt better than fine, he felt great! And yet, every time he asked when his mother was coming to pick him up, they said 'not today'. Why were they keeping him?

Gary hacked into the security camera hanging at the front door of the emergency room, waiting to see if anyone he knew was going to show up. Out of all the people he hoped to see, the one he was wishing for the most was Rachel. He hadn't seen her all day! He thought that if you kiss someone, you usually see them again. He admitted to possibly being mistaken, but didn't want to think about it much.

The door to the emergency room opened and there stood Rachel, unaccompanied. A smile spread across Gary's face. She had come to see him! Gary then didn't care that they were keeping him there.

"Rachel," Gary called, knowing she couldn't hear him. "Rachel is here!"

Gary switched through camera to camera, watching her make her way to his room. The door opened slowly and Gary caught a glance of Rachel's melancholy face.

Rachel came and sat by him. Gary outstretched his hand to hers, only she rejected his. She moved her hands away and kept them close.

Gary asked, "You look sad. I don't like it when you look sad. Something's wrong. What's wrong, Rachel?"

"Gary," Rachel began. "I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything. But you can't tell me a secret. I'm not good with secrets."

A small laugh escaped Rachel's lips but was drowned by her depressed expression.

Gary looked at her, concerned.

"What I did last night was an accident, Gary. I never intended to kiss you…and I also never intended to lead you on the way I did. I lied to you. I'm not dating Damon, I just said that so you'd leave me alone."

"I don't get it," He said.

"Of course you don't," Rachel said. "I don't love you, Gary, and I don't want you to think I do. You're my friend, that's all. I came here to tell you that."

Gary's expression turned to emotional hurt.

"I hope we can just forget this and move on," Rachel said, regret evident in her voice.

"I can't," He mumbled.

* * *

**It's a crappy-but-sad cliffhanger.**

**Reviews, Please!**


	22. Gummy Bears and Mystical Sugar Diamonds

**I think I am going to start watching the series again...I feel my character representation is slipping...perhaps I am making Gary too emotional? What do you guys think?**

**Please do a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**"I can't forget.** I don't forget things that easily, Rachel. You'd have to brainwash me," He said with little emotion in his voice.

"I…can't actually do that, Gary," Rachel said.

"I know you can't but I wish you could."

He then added, "Why did you lie to me, Rachel?"

"I don't know," She said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to forgive you this time," He said. "Everyone lies to me and they expect me not to care, but I do care, and no one knows I care even though I do."

Rachel was glad she had tailored her mind over the years to follow Gary's bizarre train of thought as she said, "I know you care Gary and I said I'm sorry but,"

She was interrupted, "No you don't. If you did know, you wouldn't have come here and I wouldn't have to be talking to you right now. I don't have to be talking to you right now. I can just ignore you but now you've caught my attention so I can't and I don't like that."

Rachel sighed. It was typical Gary chatter but inside it meant his trust in her was shaken. She wasn't surprised. She knew this was the consequence.

"I should leave," She said as she stood up. Gary didn't stop her.

"Yes, you should," He said.

She tried to sound calm and caring, "I'll see you at work?"

"You will," He said. "But I won't be talking to you."

She nodded slowly then opened the white door to the lobby and left. Gary was alone in the hospital room again, subconsciously gripping onto his wrist tightly, drawing fresh red blood.

* * *

**Damon sat down at a small table in the kitchen across from Hicks.** It's not that he particularly liked Hicks; it's just that he wanted someone to talk to since Rachel wasn't back yet.

"Hey," he said as he took a sip of coffee from a large red mug.

"Hey," Hicks replied, reading the newspaper he had in his right hand.

"Whatcha' readin'?" Damon asked, trying to start conversation in a poor manner.

"A column on grave robbers."

"Sounds pleasant," Damon said. He stared at Hicks, waiting for a reply. Hicks instead set the newspaper on the table and gulped down his coffee.

"You know I'd like to see in the newspaper?"

"A column about gummy bears shitting mystical sugar diamonds?" Damon asked in a charmingly witty way.

Hicks laughed, "_That _is exactly what I'd like to see!"

Bill walked in the room, "What crazy are you two talking about now?"

Damon responded, "Gummy bears and their mystical sugar diamond shit."

Hicks giggled. The two were acting as if they shared some sort of dirty secret when, in reality, their similar senses of humor were making them giggle like shy little school girls.

Bill stared at Damon and Hicks for a moment before reaching for some coffee.

Hicks stopped him, "Whoa there, big guy. I don't think so. There's tea in the cupboard to the left."

Bill grunted as he dropped the box of coffee (_The Caffeinated Calf_) and grabbed a box of decaffeinated green tea (_Buddha's Green Tea_).

"So, about that mystical gummy bear shit," Hicks laughed, looking at Damon.

A dinging noise came from Damon's pocket. He reached for his iPhone and saw that he had a text from Sarah. He didn't dare open it with both Bill and Hicks in the room, but instead quickly read the little blurb box.

'_I want to talk to you. Come here:… read more'_

The address in the blurb was cut off. Damon sighed then looked at Hicks and said, "Those gummy bears will have to wait, mate. Gotta go."

Damon stood up from the small metal chair that reminded him of preschool cafeteria rooms and walked out the door, carefully avoiding the suspicious gazes of the two older men.

As the tall Englishman made his way towards the elevator in a rush, he ran into someone. His phone fell from his hands, onto the floor, and he and his 'attacker' stepped back from the collision.

"I am so sorry," He apologized. He looked up and saw that he had run into Rachel. "Oh, god, Rachel, I am so sorry. I had no idea you were there."

"It's fine," Rachel said. "I didn't know you were there, either."

Damon looked at the floor, trying to find his phone. He spotted its lighted screen. The fall opened his text history with Sarah. His long hand darted towards the device, colliding with Rachel's as she reached for the phone as well.

"Oh, sorry," He said, though not really meaning it.

Rachel grabbed the phone. As she pulled it close to her, his stomach dropped to the floor.

Rachel took a glance at the screen before Damon 'kindly' ripped it from her hands.

"Who's Sarah?" Rachel asked.

"A friend…from England," Damon replied, trying to avoid suspicion, which only made him sound more so than less.

"Oh," Rachel said, not doubting him. "Okay then." She then walked away.

"Oh, wait! How was Gary? Doing any better?"

Rachel's false smile vanished as she said sadly, "Better, definitely better."

"Good," Damon said. He then opened the elevator and pushed the '1' button.

The elevator was slower than usual. No doubt that was probably his fault. He could push it to go just a little faster, but who knows how slow it'd be afterwards.

His impatience was growing as the lumbering machine slowly came to a stop on the first floor. As soon as the doors opened, Damon shoved his way through the small metal opening and out the main door.

He had no idea that the entire time Gary had been reading his texts.


	23. The Signs of Snow White

**Sorry for the crappy updates. I have not been into it lately.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Gary never even thought of reading Damon's texts.** Why he didn't, he wasn't sure, but he did know that reading the texts could help him determine whether or not Damon was actually trustworthy. So far, Damon's texts seemed pretty innocent. He had texted a woman named Sarah, though he couldn't trace the number. Gary didn't want to overlook it, but lately, he didn't have the determination to reveal any secrets about Damon. He just didn't feel like it anymore. Maybe he had a lack of motivation, maybe he was giving up or maybe it was the drugs those doctors had injected him with. Any of the three seemed like a perfectly good reason to stop looking. Dr. Rosen hadn't asked him to look through Damon's life so why should he? He was supposed to find who framed Damon, not what Damon did in the past. If Rachel liked him, Gary should like him too…right?

* * *

**Rachel grabbed the items Sarah had left behind.** The apple, the note, the printed pictures from Rachel and Nina's phones, and an image of the kiss mark on Gary's cheek. She was preparing to take the 'evidence' to Dr. Rosen. This evidence was of Sarah's psychotic game she had been playing with the team. Maybe not the _entire _team, but a good amount of it. She had already screwed with the group by nearly killing Gary. As Nina had told her, that crossed the line.

Rachel looked over the files outstretched on her desk, doing a head count to make sure she had everything she needed. Everything pointed to Snow White. The apple, the kiss…everything. And, honestly, it kinda creeped Rachel out. Actually, it _really _creeped Rachel out. Sarah was screwing with them, and _no one _was enjoying it.

She had to tell Dr. Rosen what was going on, if she didn't, it could risk the lives of her teammates.

Rachel took a deep breath then prepared herself to bring the evidence to Rosen. She had to word everything right so it wouldn't come out like a mass case of psycho-paranoia.

Rachel left her office and went to Dr. Rosen's, holding all of the evidence in her arms. She knocked her knuckles lightly on the doorframe and waited for Dr. Rosen to turn his attention towards her.

"Ah, Rachel, come in," The elderly man beckoned.

Rachel entered the room cautiously.

"I can tell something is on your mind. Care to share what exactly is bothering you?"

Rachel took a moment to answer. A lot was bothering her: '_Damon, Sarah, the clues Sarah was leaving behind, Gary, Damon…wait, I already said that.'_

"Perhaps you could just start with what's the worst…for example, what do you have in your hands?"

Rachel looked down at her hands and said, "I was compiling all of the things that Sarah has left behind every attack and I came up with a conclusion that might be a little psychotic."

Dr. Rosen waited for her to continue.

Rachel added, "First, there were the texts on our phones, taunts. And then the mark on Gary's cheek, the apple, the note, and… I kissed Gary's forehead when he was unconscious in the alley and then he woke up…like it was planned. I think Sarah may be acting out some sort of twisted form of Snow White, and I really don't like being the target."

Dr. Rosen was unaware of the note, "Rachel, what note?"

* * *

**See ya next time!**


	24. Suspicion Again?

**'MMG, you practically disappeared! What the f*ck?!'**

**As to answer that exclamation, I haven't been getting very good sleep lately and find myself completely undetermined to do absolutely anything due to that b*tch we all know as 'fatigue'. Why haven't I been getting very good sleep lately? I think the answer goes by the name of 'Creepypasta'. I have, for a long time now, been a fan of creepypasta and read stories on it quite often. However, I recently came across an infamous fictitious serial killer, 'Jeff the Killer'. I didn't actually read the story, however, I did see the poorly-Photoshopped picture to the left that managed to give me a case of the 'no-sleepers'. While I find myself completely infatuated with this fictional freak, I have been at a lack of sleep and creative determination. For that, I apologize, and I will try to get more than 2-4 hours of sleep from now on.**

**Anyway, enjoy the short update and look forward to more throughout the week!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**"Here," Rachel said, handing the elderly man a piece of stained paper reading, 'DOES IT HURT?'**

Dr. Rosen looked at it in surprise, "Where did you find this, Rachel?"

"It was under Gary, Dr. Rosen, when we found him in the alley. I think she wanted us to find him dead and then have me find it under him," Rachel responded.

"I understand, Rachel, but I don't see how any of this links to 'Snow White'."

"Listen," Rachel began. "I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me! Sarah is messing with our minds."

"I'm sure she is, but I think she's targeting the whole team, not just you, Rachel."

"I know, but I had to tell someone," She said.

Dr. Rosen nodded then a look of concern came across his face, "Rachel," he asked. "Have you seen Damon lately?"

* * *

**Damon's back hit a weak wall as Sarah prepared to tie him up.** She wanted him to watch what she was going to do to. She wanted to see his pain. She wanted-

"Get the hell off me!" Damon demanded, shoving her back.

She pushed him with equal force back against the wall, "Tsk, tsk, Mr. Field. We wouldn't want 'mum' to get tortured even more, would we?"

Damon raised his arms in tension, clenching his fists, and then set them down willingly against his side. He couldn't do one damn thing against her. All that's left of his family hung there on a weak string.

Sarah grabbed Damon's face and forced him to watch as an anorexic woman struck Ms. Field with a cattle prod. She screamed and then fainted.

"See what I mean?" Sarah asked.

Damon tried to pull away from her again, "Get the fuck off me!"

"Tsk, tsk. Remember what I asked you. You kill Rachel and I let her go," Sarah said cruelly, refusing to release Damon.

"Why do you even care about Rachel?!"

"Why?" Sarah faked shock. "Because how could Rosen find me if I got rid of his Forensic Specialist, hm?"

* * *

**Rachel said, "Yeah, he was just leaving."**

This struck Rosen's curiosity. What did she mean 'he was just leaving'? Where?

"Did he say why?"

"To meet a friend from England. I can't remember her name."

"He told you were he was going, yes?"

Rachel didn't know why Dr. Rosen cared so much. She didn't think Damon could do any harm by going to see a friend.

She responded, "The airport, maybe. Would you like me to call him? Is there an emergency?"

"No, no," Rosen replied vaguely. "Just suspicion, that's all."

'_Just suspicion?' _Rachel thought. _'Why would Damon want to hurt us?'_

* * *

**Please review for the sake of my sleepless-sanity! :)**


	25. A Hand Forced by Obsession

**Woot, woot! New update! Thank you all so much for dragging on with me through this story!**

**Please review/follow/favorite! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**Sarah paced the older woman tied to the beam like a lion watching its prey carefully.**

"So," Sarah began, her high-pitched, irritating voice kicking across the walls. "Damon, you know what I want…why haven't you given it to me yet?"

"We talked about it yesterday," Damon answered. "She isn't ready yet."

A hyena-like laugh came from behind Sarah. Following the cackle emerged a woman of lanky stature that Damon wished he hadn't recognized.

"What are you doing here, Elisabeth?" He asked, his voice hoarse with hate.

"What am I doing here? Really? I'm here to watch," Elisabeth said. Her voice was as annoying as Sarah's, if not more so.

"Watch what?" Damon asked playfully. "Me beating the shit out of you?"

Elisabeth mimicked a laugh and then said flatly, "No, I'm here to watch you suffer."

"The only person who's going to suffer here is you," Damon said with a smile of his face. Beneath the smile, however, lay fear.

Elisabeth laughed at him. She wasn't afraid. She had no reason to be afraid of him. What was he gonna do, electrocute her?

Sarah placed her hands on Damon's mother and slowly dug her long, untamed nails into the older woman's stomach.

"Damon, I want her gone. And I want it soon. The very moment that you can get your hands on her, I want you to rip her heart out…literally."

Damon yelled, "How many times are you going to tell me this, Sarah?! I know what you want me to do, alright?"

"But here's the issue," Sarah said slowly. "I don't think you do. The only thing that you've managed to do is ruin all of my fun. Listen, I hate the way this is going, too. Oh, how I wish things could be different, but you know the rules."

"You can't be serious…?" Damon mumbled.

"Oh, I am," answered Sarah. "Dead serious."

"You never give up, do you?"

Elisabeth laughed.

"Shut up," Damon croaked.

Sarah smiled at the lanky woman to her right and Elisabeth left the room.

Damon sighed, appalled by Sarah's indicated force of actions, "You know he'd never take you back, right? I can't believe you're still trying this…"

Sarah took her hands from Ms. Field, "If killing Rosen's group is what it takes, I'd love to upgrade my gang to something…classier."

Damon laughed, the fear still evident in his voice, "You have got to be kidding me! This, _this petty obsession, _is driving your hand? God, woman, you really are mental."

"Don't call it that!" Sarah barked. "It's much more, so much more…"

* * *

**Nina held a picture in her hand,** something that wasn't hers. Damon had dropped his stuff by her house and, while she knew snooping probably wasn't the kindest thing she could do, the image caught her eye. For some strange reason, she felt like she had seen it before. The faces in the picture were young, that of children, but they reminded her of her past. They brought back a memory, a foggy one that she didn't recognize. It almost felt like it wasn't hers, like it didn't belong in her mind. There were three faces in the picture. The one on the far left was a boy's. He shared the same features as Damon; his tanned skin and straight dark hair was identical. The other face to the far right was of a young girl who looked like she might be a sibling. The one in the middle was also a girl, older only by a year or two, who was obviously not related. She had pale skin, blonde hair, a wide nose and light freckles. The picture was old but must have been taken with a very expensive camera as the resolution was clear.

The memory came back to her again: There was a yard, it was hot out, and there were three children in the yard playing. She remembered looking over a fence in a foreign country and seeing them.

She flipped over the picture. It read, _Damon, 5, Sarah, 7, Henrietta, 3½ _

'_Sarah?' _Nina thought. _'Wait…isn't that the name of Gary's attacker?'_


	26. The Photograph

**Oh, gosh, it's been such a long time since I watched the show...**

**Still feeling a little dead after it's ugly ending.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**Nina rushed into Rosen's office,** holding the picture she had smuggled from Damon's things in her long hands.

"Oh, Nina, hello. I thought you were going to help Damon move in," Rosen said, startled by her sudden appearance.

"I was," Nina sighed, with obvious annoyance, "But then I found this."

Nina handed the wrinkled photograph to the equally wrinkled man and he examined it. His eyes shifted to hers and he asked, "Nina, what is this?"

"Read the back," She demanded.

Rosen flipped the image over and read the names listed on the back. "Where did you find this? Was it with Damon's things?"

Rachel entered the room after having briefly left for coffee. She was startled to see Nina there.

"Oh, Nina," Rachel began. "I meant to tell you that Damon left to meet a friend at the airport so he won't be at the house." Her eyes caught focus of the photograph. "What's that?"

"A little picture I found in your boyfriend's stuff," Nina answered.

"He's not my boyfriend, Nina," replied Rachel.

"Rachel," Dr. Rosen said. "You said that Damon was going to meet someone names Sarah at the airport, yes?"

"Yes, Dr. Rosen. Why?" Rachel's heart was starting to beat faster. What had they found?

"I fear Damon may be responsible for the attacks, Rachel."

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed as she dropped the coffee cup, thoroughly startled by Dr. Rosen's conclusion. "That's impossible!"

"Look at this, Rach. It's not as impossible as you think," Nina said as she gave the photo over to Rachel.

She looked at it carefully.

"This is," She halted. "This is that woman who attacked us…and Damon…"

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. She trusted Damon, she let him in her home, she let him into her life and now…he would be one of the bad-guys.

Rachel tried to find reasons for it to be a false report, "Maybe they knew each other awhile back, or-or maybe it's a coincidence! This can't be happening…"

Nina said without even the slightest tone of remorse, as if she expected it all along, "Well, Rachel, it is. And I am so sorry."

Dr. Rosen wanted to reassure Rachel without denying the possibility that Damon could be responsible for the attacks.

He said, "Rachel, we don't know if this is true so I'd like you and Nina to keep an eye on him while he is staying with you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Dr. Rosen, but I don't think he-," She was interrupted. "Rachel, this is important. I as well would like to think that Damon is innocent but until we have full proof that he is, I refuse to take any chances. I feel sorry to put you two in such danger but it is necessary."

"I can always push him into telling us if he knows her or not," Nina suggested.

"We can't make such a risk. We could shake his trust in us if you were to do that," Rosen denied Nina's suggestion. "Now then, Rachel, why don't you call Damon and figure out where he is once you get home if he isn't there already?"

"Yes, Dr. Rosen, I will," replied Rachel as she left the office.

Dr. Rosen stood up from his chair and said, as he walked by Nina, "Nina, I suggest you go with her. I'll be at the hospital if you need me."

And with that, Dr. Rosen left the room and went into the elevator.

Nina stood in the room for a moment, her eyes still glaring at the photograph. Something occurred to her when she found the image, something that she kept from the others.

First, it was the photograph of his sister, and now it's one of Sarah. Nina thought, _'Could he be planning this?'_

* * *

**Dr. Rosen walked into Gary's hospital room,** only to find it empty. The sheets were made, the room was clean and the machines had been shut off. Dr. Rosen was surprised. Gary told him that he would call when they let him out. It had been a whole day since then. Gary doesn't lie. Immediately, Rosen came to the conclusion that Sandra was keeping him and, while Dr. Rosen had no desire to question Sandra's mothering capabilities (at least not to her face, anyway), he couldn't help but feel a sickening turn in his stomach as he thought of how overly protective Sandra had become since the event.

Rosen understood her protective desires, but didn't see any positive results in it for Gary.

Dr. Rosen left the room and asked a nurse, "When did the patient in this room leave, miss?"

She replied, "About thirty minutes ago. Hasn't been long; why?"

"No reason, thank you." But as he walked away, another question came to mind. "Excuse me," He said to the same overweight nurse who did not look one bit pleased to see him. "Did he happen to leave with an older woman? She has short blonde hair."

"Yeah, why? You aren't some weird stalker, are you?"

"No," Rosen responded, half offended by the accusation. "I'm just a family friend."

The nurse looked at him skeptically.

"I'm his therapist. He's been having some home issues and asked me to come see him."

Dr. Rosen's lie made him uncomfortable, but he didn't let the feeling spoil his outer shell.

"Well then," She said. "His mom seemed pretty pissed after he told her something in the hospital room. I heard a name like 'Rachel' and 'Dr. Rosen' come out. Is that last one you?"

"Yes, it is," replied Dr. Rosen. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it," The nurse said as Rosen walked away. A wicked smirk came across her face as she mumbled, "Don't mention it at all."


	27. Checkmate

**I have some unfortunate news for you all and, since it would appear that very few of you are willing to sift through my blog to find the original post discussing the matter, I will explain it to you all here.**

**First and foremost, when I published this chapter, I had just finished Alphas and, realizing that there will likely not be a season 3, I went into a state of depression where I had very little inspiration to write. During this downtime, I have been focused on boosting my grades and preparing myself for the career and future I've been dreaming of for a very, very long time. My education and dreams quickly became the forefront of my mind and I decided that I could simply drop the series and focus on other things, disregarding it's apparent popularity. After I dropped the project, I began outlining my own creepypasta (another dream of mine), and working on another fan fiction just for fun - which also gained a surprising level of popularity - which made me practically forget about this series, and I apologize for that. After receiving many messages from you all and even a few reviews asking if there would ever be any updates, I decided to explain what was going on here.**

**'One Part Criminal, Two Parts Alpha' was on hiatus.**

**Now that I have seen the way that my fans reacted, I have decided to write another chapter.**

**I realize that my excuses are poor, and I do not expect you all to forgive me. However, I intend to start 'One Part Criminal, Two Parts Alpha' again soon.**

**Please wait for further word from me, and I recommend you keep up with the listed blogs in my profile as I usually post updates there as opposed to here.**

**Thank you all for your patience and I hope to hear from you soon. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 27  
**

* * *

**"Mom, I wanna go to work."**

"No, Gary," Sandra replied, standing in Gary's bedroom door, keeping him from leaving.

"But, Mom, Dr. Rosen needs me. We have to catch the person who framed Damon and then we have to get Sarah and Dr. Rosen needs me to do that," Gary said, providing a choppy but rooted reason for why he needs to go to work.

"Gary, this is ridiculous! I am not letting you go back."

"But, mom, I'm not sick. I feel fine, I'm not sick. I should be able to go to work," Gary replied. Sandra wasn't having it. She refused to let him go back after what that…that _monster _did to him.

She was wrongfully placing the blame on Dr. Rosen, but she didn't see that. For nearly a year, she had been looking for a reason to keep Gary out of Rosen's hands and now, she had finally found it.

"And I have to make sure Rachel doesn't do anything stupid. She does stupid things a lot. Like lie to me about dating Damon," Gary mumbled. He was rambling again.

"Gary," Sandra sighed in sadness.

* * *

**Damon rushed to Dr. Rosen's office building.** He had to be there soon or everyone would be at home as it was getting late. After he heard about Sarah's freaky obsession for about an hour, he left her with some threatening words, and then remembered he had somewhere to be.

Damon reached the elevator door and, when it opened, was surprised to find Cameron staring at him very seriously, as if he was just waiting for him to come inside.

Damon let out a small laugh, "Um, hi."

Within instants, Cameron grabbed Damon's wrists and pulled him into the elevator. They were very close and, Damon not being attracted Cameron at all, was rather disturbed.

"Okay, mate, what the hell is going on?" He asked.

No reply.

Cameron hit the elevator buttons, taking the two of them up to the stairwell leading to the roof.

Damon tried to wiggle free of Cameron's grip.

"Cam, I really don't want to hurt you. Can we just talk about this?"

Cameron didn't respond. He seemed like some sort of robot. His face was blank, lacking any sign of emotion.

"Wait, did Nina push you?! Damn that bitch! I never liked her anyway!"

Cameron kicked Damon's shin, causing him to double over. "Ack!"  
"Shut up," Cameron said.

Damon said, recovering from the attack, "Now you crossed the line, mate."

Cameron's gun flew from his pocket and landed in Damon's hand. He had it pointed at his head as the elevator door slowly opened, revealing the rest of the team (all but Gary) waiting for him. Bill grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him outside the steel machine.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Damon exclaimed, trying to break from Bill's grasp.

Bill knocked Damon to the floor, took the gun from his hands, and was given a cloth. It smelled sweet and Damon instantly knew what it was: chloroform.

As he was choked, Damon looked at Rachel with his puppy dog eyes, however, beneath the cloth, he was smirking like a madman.

_'Checkmate.'_


End file.
